Crusade Against the Moon
by Vita Rubella
Summary: After a three year absence, Kagome finally returns to the feudal era. Yet her high hopes for a happy future are crushed by the warring sanctions wreaking havoc amongst countless villages. People are dying, disappearing, and something strange is happening with the well.
1. Prologue

**Crusade Against the Moon**

Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters from the show.

* * *

A silent wish.

That was all it took. If only she had known. She would have done it sooner. She had thought her time was done, her quest complete. But..._ but_...

Spending her life in this world... a life without _him_.

Gripping the old well, she closed her eyes, her heart and mind in tandem, and they whispered out what she truly desired, 'I want to be with _you._'

A soft breeze with the scent of trees had caressed her face like a sweet kiss, and opening her eyes in disbelief, Kagome saw the sky. It beckoned out to her from the bottom of the well, and instantly she knew. It was _time_. She had to go, wanted to go.

_Needed _to go.

Turning from her mother's sudden appearance, with a teary farewell, she jumped, and fell back into time.

It was like jumping into water, air bubbles floating all around her. Then it was gone, and with a feeling of euphoria, her body became weightless. Enchanted, she watched as stars materialized before her by the thousands. They glittered and zipped by, reminding her of Inuyahsa's _Meidou __Zangetsuha. _Overcome by the magic surrounding her, she deliriously wondered that if she reached out far enough, she might just be able to touch one. A sudden burst of blue blinded her and her ears popped. Heart dancing with anticipation, she opened her eyes again and watched as the blue turned to purple, melding, wrapping around her, then fading.

Softly, her toes touched down. From inside, the well looked the same; stony, dark, and brown. Long winding roots curled out at her, their pointed edges catching on her hair.

She stared down at the ground, mind reeling with doubt. What if?

What if the well hadn't really worked? What if she had just imagined it, the flashing lights, the winds of time pushing through her hair. Would this phenomenon be just like all the others? Would she return home, a soulless defeated corpse, just like her predecessor_? _Wandering in the future aimlessly, going through the motions, being herded around like the rest of her peers, pushed into empty occupations that left her wishing for more. Would she have to continue living aimlessly, being forced into an empty life she wanted nothing to do with?

She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

Surprised, the refreshing scent of trees slowly filled her lungs, spreading through her body, washing away her panic until she felt a calmness to the tips of her toes.

With her hope renewed, she opened her eyes and looked up.

'_The sky.' _

She stared at it in wonder as it peeked down, inviting and teasing her. It was the clearest blue she had ever seen. Trees splayed on the edges, waving to and fro. Birds sang, dipped, crossed, and disappeared from view.

'I made it.'

A dizzying feeling came over her as endorphins rushed to her head. The well seemed to move around her, disorientating her. She took a step back to steady herself.

Then something she recognized, a sound she knew; a gentle patting on the ground. It was fast, getting closer and closer. Each step a little louder than the last.

Her eyes dilated the second she processed the vibrations. Emotions suddenly overwhelmed her and she couldn't stop the small cry that escaped her lips. The well creaked as a shadow crossed over her body. She looked on, her eyes wide and stinging with tears.

Moving without realizing it, her shaky fingers lifted slowly, reaching for the appendage looming down at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. His hand, so much bigger than her own, grabbed hers, and light as a feather lifted her out.

And just like that, she was on the other side.

Kagome's red shoes landed on the rim of the well, and all she could focus on were his golden eyes. Those eyes that haunted her every time she closed her own. She quickly realized she'd never seen anything or anyone more beautiful, more magical than him in her entire life. Everything about him was surreal. His white hair danced in the breeze, casting a spell and tangling intricately with her own, never to release her again.

She wanted to laugh, cry, hug him, and kiss him... but instead she heard herself speaking; her body again, doing things on its own. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She swallowed and took a breath, trying desperately to control her emotions, a small smile adorning her face. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Kago-" he couldn't even finish her name, swallowing thickly, he pulled her down to the ground and wrapped his arms around her, relishing in the scent he'd missed for three long years. "You idiot." He responded immediately. His rough words were whispered with affection and endearing to her ears as she closed her eyes and leaned against him. "What have you been doing?"

She had no time to respond, for at that moment she heard her friends holler her name. She took a step back to take them in and was surrounded in a rush. Miroku, Sango, their children and Shippo hugged her at once. Teary-eyed she laughed and squeezed them back.

The questions began immediately. One after the other and molded into incoherent words. Overwhelmed, she eyed Inuyasha as they absentmindedly pushed him to the back of the group. Returning her gaze, he stepped back quietly, a rare smile gracing his lips, and for a brief moment, everyone's voices muffled and disappeared.

Inuyasha was _happy. _

After the countless heart aches, horrors, and losses...her brave, stubborn, bittersweet demon of a man was _smiling_. As he stood there with his arms relaxed at his sides, his forest swaying behind him, and the grass tickling between his toes; Kagome felt a warmth spread to her very soul. She knew she would never forget this moment.

Closing her eyes, she gave him the biggest smile she could muster, not caring how ridiculous she might look. He deserved it. He deserved more. And she would do anything she could to give him everything.

Returning to her group of friends, she kept up with their questions as best as she could. Sango grabbed her hand and led her to the village. Everyone followed and chattered merrily, and before she even realized it, she was being ushered into Kaede's hut.

The older woman let her spoon clatter to the ground and gave her an impressively strong hug, pulling a laugh out of Kagome. Kohaku and a preteen Rin followed in and greeted her with a smile full of adult teeth. Then she was introduced to Sango and Miroku's twins and infant son.

The thick aroma of stew filled the small room and hit Kagome with a sense of deja vu, vanquishing the home sickness she'd been plagued with for years. She had studied relentlessly and overworked herself as a distraction from the past: of the fresh wooded scents of this world, the thrilling adventures, and how the wind would tangle in her hair as she rode against her courageous protector. She felt the corners of her lips lift as the ache in her chest ebbed away.

They made their seats around the brewing pot as Kaede tended to it. Kagome patted the spot next to her with a goofy smile, inviting Inuyasha towards her. He grumbled something about wenches already bossing him around which rose a cheery laugh from the group, and walked to her anyway.

Looking around, she took in the sight of her chattering friends. Three years had been far too long. Necessary, but she had missed out on so much. She looked on at her extended family, noticing the tiny growth spurt of little Shippo and Rin. She ruffled the boy's hair and asked him about his kitsune exams. He bounced on his rump expectantly while he told her about the new tricks he could do. "I even got Inuyasha a few times!"

"Did you now?" She laughed, glancing at Inuyasha. She was acutely aware of his body next to hers. His presence was comforting yet nerve wracking all the same.

Clearly not paying attention to Shippo, Inuyasha made no remarks about getting caught by his pranks. His face was slightly turned towards the middle of the group where Kaede was cooking, she would have thought he was looking at the old woman. Instead, he peered at her silently, chocolate flecks swirling inside a pool of honey. Bewildered, she watched his eyes roam about her face, down her arms and body, painstakingly slow, until he finally tore them away.

Her heart pounded furiously inside her and she averted her eyes just as quickly. Looking at her like that, what could he have possibly been thinking? She realized she had been holding her breath and granted her lungs air again.

She squeezed her skirt with shaking hands and tried to distract herself. "Ah," she cleared her throat and tried again, all while forcing away the memory of Inuyasha's eyes on her. "I'm so sorry," she bowed down low to hide her red face from her friends. "I didn't exactly plan this." Wait, no, that was wrong. She tried again as the group quieted down and stared at her, perplexed. "The well never worked again after I left. But today," she sat back up and looked at each of them, "I felt something _different._ Somehow, I knew I'd be able to return." She glanced over at Inuyasha who was now looking at her in full attention, his eyes a bit wider than before. Trying not to fidget under his scrutiny, she put her small fist against her still racing heart. "I could feel the well calling to me, and then I saw the sky."

Miroku was the first to respond, albeit hesitantly. "Lady Kagome, do you think someone opened the well?

She shook her head, her hair tickling her cheeks. "I don't know how or why I'm here, but I'm so happy to see every single one of you again. You see, this was so unexpected!" She opened her empty hands - palms up toward them, "I wasn't able to bring any gifts! I'm so sorry!"

Sango's laugh shocked Kagome, she'd never heard it so boisterous before. Slowly, it dawned on her that her friends were not the same people she had left behind. They had grown past all the pain. They had healed and started new lives. She would need to get to know them all over again.

Squeezing her newborn to her chest with her cheeks pink from merriment, Sango looked up at Kagome, her eyes twinkling. "Kagome, please! You don't need to bring us anything! Having you here again is more than any of us could have hoped for!"

Face full of mischief, Miroku pushed his feet towards Sango and wiggled his toes. With a laugh that filled the room, she tried swatting him away with the hand not holding their newborn son. Their twin girls were full of energy, chasing each other with their arms in the air, giggling crazily while winding between their parents over and over.

The setting sun casted a hazy yellow glow around the room, it's golden fingers reaching prettily through the windows. Rin paced about, serving everyone their plates. Kagome received hers and thanked the young girl. After blowing at her food, she moved it around with her chopsticks, pulled out some noodles and blew again, "so, how has everything been since we destroyed the jewel?"

"Don't be stupid Kagome," Inuyasha's voice practically cut her off. His eyes burning through her once more, "_y__ou_ destroyed the jewel, there was no one else."

Kagome balked in surprise and choked on her food. Coughing, she glanced up at him, 'was that supposed the be some kind of compliment?' She quickly put the bowl on the floor, the contents sloshing around the rim.

Shippo jumped up, his slightly longer legs floating as he patted her back. "Inuyasha! You idiot!"

Finishing his food, Inuyasha let it clatter beside his feet and pointed menacing chopsticks at him. "Watch it runt."

Miroku and Sango looked up over their bowls amused, slurping at their noodles and chewing veggies merrily. Clearing her throat, Kagome let out a hearty laugh. "Guys I'm okay!" She turned and snatched Shippo from the air, squeezing him in a hug. He bristled for a moment before settling in. Leaning her head against the little fox's crown, she peeked up at Inuyasha and sighed happily, "I really missed you guys".

Eyes going wide as eggs, Inuyasha blinked once, twice, face coloring more each time. His adorable ears swiveling around like satellites... her smile broadened shyly and he suddenly realized that was directed specifically to him.

Sango's soft laugh drew their attention. She placed her bowl down gently, and rubbed her newborn's delicate head. "We missed you too Kagome, very much."

"Yeah!" Shippo peeked up from beneath her arms, "especially Inuyasha! He checked the well every three days!"

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, shocked, and looked up at the man in question.. who was now standing over them. Shippo flailed his legs, yelling her name for protection. But she was too dumbfounded to act.

_He checked every three days, for three years. _That familiar ache in her heart returned, pulling at her painfully.

In a blur of red and white, Shippo was no longer in her arms. Both demons were gone from the hut. She looked to her friends who laughed and shook their heads.

"This has happened before." Miroku explained, "earlier today, to be exact." His daughters finished their bowls and threw themselves at his lap, sighing sleepily. He rubbed their backs in soothing circles.

"We didn't know he was being so persistent until Shippo let us in on the secret." Sango continued, looking on at Kagome with an expectant smile.

Touching her cheek, Kagome responded in understanding, "ah." 'He checked_ every three days,' _she thought to herself again.

The room quieted down. Everyone spoke to each other in hushed voices. Time passed and Kagome observed her friends silently while finishing her plate. The sight alone seemed like a memory, like it wasn't really there, like if she reached out, it'd all ripple and dissolve away until she woke up only to realize it was all a dream.

Noticing that the sky was darkening and Inuyasha hadn't returned, she got up to excuse herself, but a little snore undulated through the air, pulling a soft laugh from the mother. "Looks like we should head home now," she said, head motioning towards her children.

Walking towards them, Kagome held out her arms, "I can help bring one."

Miroku thanked her and handed over one of his daughters.

"What's her name?" She asked quietly.

"Miyako." Miroku whispered.

Studying the little girl's face, Kagome's heart suddenly tightened. Her watery gaze took in the child's features. Small pink lips, long curled lashes, and a sprinkle of freckles over her cheeks like her dear Uncle Kohaku. "Miyako," she repeated in awe, "beautiful child." Her friends had married and had children! She felt like she was in some kind of twilight zone. Everything was the same - but _wasn't. _

Clearing the lump in her throat. She followed them out of the hut to their home. It wasn't too far from Kaede's, probably a block's length away. Inuyasha was still not around. She looked up at the neighboring roofs suspiciously, thinking she might have caught a glimpse of his hair, but found nothing.

Entering the small home, she tucked Miyako into the large futon the family shared and hugged her friends goodnight. Sango held her a bit longer, successfully squeezing out a few more tears, "I'm so glad you made it back," she whispered. Pushing away and holding Kagome at an arms length, she smiled, her loosely tied hair bunching up around her shoulders, "let's meet up again tomorrow."

Kagome nodded clumsily and wiped at her lashes. "I'll be here first thing in the morning."

Sango exhaled, clearly relieved, and spun Kagome around, a mischievous smile on her face, "now go get him!" Startled, Kagome was suddenly pushed out of the hut, the door flap banging noisily against its frame.

The clean night air filled her lungs, and her head went dizzy with the sight before her.

With uneven steps, she walked up beside the man who had relentlessly haunted her dreams. She watched him inhale deeply, his red clad chest rising slowly, then contracting. His face was turned up, nose pointing towards the sky and eyes closed. He looked so serene. She smiled as a fuzzy ear flicked her way.

Hypnotized, she reached out for his moon kissed hair and drug her hand down its length, the strands cascaded through her fingers until they slipped free.

He titled his head towards her and opened his eyes lazily. They watched each other silently, unspoken words and emotions flowing between them.

Turning from her, he swiftly bent to one knee, "get on".

She walked towards him obediently. "Where are we going?"

"Are you tired?"

She pursed her lips at his evasion, "a bit," and quietly reached for him. Her fingers twitched on his shoulders. The familiar rough feel of his haori was comforting. Yet the sudden urge to hold him coursed through her. Before she could change her mind, she bent down and wrapped her arms around him. He reached back for her legs slowly, hands hovering close, his claws tickling her skin. Her face flushed when he finally made full contact, and the warmth of his hands seared up her body.

"I can take you back to Kaede's if you want."

"No," she answered quickly, almost desperately. She tightened her arms, holding herself close against him. She couldn't go back yet, she wanted to be with him a little bit longer. Overwhelmed by the feelings rushing through her, she stuffed her face in his hair to hide her embarrassment.

She peeked up his shoulder when she felt him move. He had turned his face towards her, an elfish smile gracing his features, a pointy fang barely peeking through, like he was trying to stop himself from chuckling.

Her throat went dry. His eyes and hair were glowing down at her, the moon created a silver lining around his face, a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding him. She took advantage of the sight and ingrained it to her memory. The slender curve of his nose, the sharp bend of his jaw, the shadows of his dark eyebrows, his forest scent of pine and earth.

He squeezed her thighs and her eyes went wide as she focused back at him. This time his fang peeked out completely with a mirthful smirk. "Let's go for a run, Kagome."

He took off before she could answer. Scrambling to keep her grip, with three steps and one giant leap, they were soaring through the air. Exhilarated, she closed her eyes and leaned back. She was weightless again. Somewhere in the thick of the trees, an owl hooted. A little further back she could hear the whispers of a stream. There was no other feeling like this one. Nothing else in the world could compare to it.

All the empty nights she had spent in her time alone, studying, drowning herself with distractions, trying not to think of the nightmares from the past; she had been so traumatized after the final battle that deep inside, she was afraid of returning, afraid of the dangers, afraid of the hurt, the pain.

But this, _this _was worth it.

Ever so slowly, they descended, gliding down smoothly. With the grace of a cat, Inuyasha landed on a flakey branch, it creaked in protest, pine needles detaching and hovering around their faces for a split second before he pushed off again, and higher they went, like the streak of a shooting star across the sky.

How could she have forgotten this? The _good _parts of being here.

Above them, the moon shone full and bright, lighting different pockets through the trees and paths for Inuyasha to follow. She didn't know how long they had run or how far the distance, and quite frankly, she didn't care. After a few more moments of basking in each other's ethereal high, she leaned towards his back to rest her cheek. "...I couldn't have done it without you, Inuyasha."

The said half demon slowed his run to a jog, bounding through the branches steadily, lower and lower until they reached the ground. Slowing to a even pace, his bare feet crunched the twigs and dead leaves loudly. "You're talkin' about the jewel again, aren't you?"

He sounded almost... disappointed.

She nodded sleepily against him. "Back at the hut," she yawned, "you said-"

He shrugged. "We don't talk much about it anymore."

"Oh." She opened her eyes and watched the large trees go by in dark shades of green and blue. His back was exceptionally warm. "I'm sorry."

She should have been more considerate. Of course they don't talk about it anymore, their lives were finally as they should be - normal.. happy. Who would ever want to bring such awful things up again? She hesitated, a thought crossing her mind. "I could never forget the sight of you, Inuyasha," she squeezed him, trying to comfort herself desperately. The visions of her past crossing her mind, "you were there one moment, and then, you were gone."

Inuyasha's chest tightened painfully, the memory was difficult for him as well; watching her fade from view with the stricken look on her face, until black engulfed him and he'd found himself back at his time, staring in horror at the dirt before him at the bottom of the well. He remembered how he'd wanted to lash out and let his heartache take over. But instead, he stared, exhausted and hopeless, knowing such and attempt would be futile. This time, it was out of his control. There was nothing he could do.

"Am I really here?" She asked herself quietly, her tired mind in a haze.

He grazed his thumbs on her thighs, trying to convince himself as well. His hold on her tightened slightly, and he managed to choke out gruffly, "you feel real enough to me."

She hummed pleasantly against his back, "I've missed you _so_ much." She yawned, then inhaled deeply, her heart becoming more steady with each step he took.

Inuyasha stepped to the edge of his forest, the village slumbered peacefully below, the dark sky sparkled like diamonds.

_Could_ this be a dream? He had so many about her before, some more vivid than others, and every time he woke, he'd been left with a heavy and aching heart. Closing his eyes, he sighed, hoping this wasn't another fantasy his mind drew up, and like a prayer, whispered her name into the night.

* * *

(A/N)

Edited 11/08/15. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

~Rubella


	2. Settling In

**Crusade Against the Moon**

Chapter Two : Settling In

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters from the show.

* * *

_**Last Chapter::**_

_She hummed pleasantly against his back, "I've missed the sound of-" she inhaled deeply, her heart becoming more steady with each step he took, "-of your voice."_

_Inuyasha stepped to the edge of the tree line of his forest. The village slumbered peacefully below. Closing his eyes, he sighed, and like a prayer, whispered her name into the night._

* * *

The smell of food woke Kagome from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times before the fuzziness of her vision cleared. Kaede sat hunched in the middle of the hut, attending to breakfast with a hum and a small wrinkled smile. Kagome sat up slowly, rubbing at an eye before she stretched her arms up high, willing the rest of her body to wake with her semi-groggy mind.

"Good morning my dear."

"Good morning Kaede," she mumbled. She scrunched her shoulders, bumping up the circulation in her arms before finally getting out of her borrowed futon and blankets. She took her time folding them, listening to the sizzling of the food, and neatly put them away. Her heart felt light, just knowing that she was here in the past with the old woman, where she felt at home, rather than in her own time, where she felt like a stranger... it was bittersweet.

Pushing her dark thoughts away, she knelt next to Kaede and asked, "would you like any help with that?"

The old woman turned towards her, "If ye don't mind, we'll need a few more eggs." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "There might be a great deal of company this morn."

Kagome blushed, knowing that part of the reason was because of her presence. She bowed low, "thank you, Kaede." She heard the old woman cackle sweetly before lifting herself off the floor to look at her again. It felt so strange, actually being able to see her, after all that time. The image before her was real. No apparition, no dream. With a shy smile, Kagome grabbed a rag from her pile of borrowed things and walked towards the door, covering her mouth with a few fingers, "I hope you don't mind," she smiled sheepishly, "I'll only take a minute to freshen up and then I'll bring you what you need."

Kaede waved a playful hand in her direction, "worry not child. I shall be here upon your return."

Turning from the hut, Kagome stepped outdoors and took her time walking down to the village river. She eyed the trees expectantly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha along the way. Once there, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Shortly after she patted it dry with a hand towel, then sat back and took in the scenery. Everything felt so surreal. Almost like the first time she fell through the well. She could hardly believe it.

Where there should have been asphalt roads, convenient stores, her old high-school, and multi story houses and buildings, there were huts and dirt paths instead. Large fields full of rice stalks hummed with a sway from the wind, little fuzzy critters chased each other through the grass and twirled up around thick trees. The morning chill tickled her arms and made her shiver. She rubbed at them, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air.

This time lacked the rush of life that the future plagued on its people. _That,_ she wouldn't miss. She smiled, her body relaxing as tranquility slowly washed over her.

This was_ home._

* * *

Not capable of getting a wink of sleep, Inuyasha had stayed up most of the night. It wasn't because he was worried, there was no inherent danger around. It also wasn't because anyone had disturbed him, those fools knew better than that at least. No, it was because he just couldn't stop _thinking_.

Thinking of what, he had no idea, but thinking of _who_...

Before he knew it, the sun had graced the sky, the scent of food rose up shortly after, then a very chipper Kagome walked out of the hut, her head steadily wandering in every which direction while on route to the river. He followed her quietly, keeping back just enough to stay out of her peripheral, and watched as she cleaned up for the morning.

How many times had he seen her do this? The memory was there, but it had grown fuzzy. Something he'd never paid much mind to, never gave much thought to. It wasn't as if this routine of hers was something important enough to stay fresh in his mind. But now, as he watched her dry up and sit beside the river, he realized he wanted to know more, remember more. Not only the big important things she did, but the small things too, things everyone else would miss about her; her small ticks and habits.

Leaping from his perch, he landed behind her. He took a few steps forward and noticed her start to turn.

'_Crap.'_

He was hoping to be silent enough so he could watch her a bit longer. Well there went that.

Kagome's heart skipped happily at the feel of Inuyasha's presence. "You're up early." She couldn't help the giddy smile on her face. Being able to hear his voice was wonderful, she was so grateful that she didn't have to retrieve it from her muddled memory – though deep down she knew she'd never forget it. Even with that thought, it still felt like meeting a person and hearing their voice for the first time all over again.

Pushing the hair away from her vision, she saw him between the strands and took him in from the ground up. His feet, his wide red pants, his relaxed arms resting by his side, his ashen locks swaying against his frame, his perfectly angled face, and his_ eyes – _those eyes she would just never get over.

She smiled bashfully, looking down at the ground again, hoping the blush she felt wasn't showing up on her face, then gathered her courage and looked back up at him. This was so new, this strange feeling suddenly taking over whenever he was around.

She was _so_ nervous.

Even so, she forced it away, "I was wondering where you were." Her smile remained as she patted the spot next to her and watched as he walked towards her.

"Been here the whole time," he replied gruffly, kneeling down and washing up as well. She handed him her towel once he was done, their hands touching for only a second before he sat back and dried his face, relishing in the feeling jolting up his skin. He handed it back to her and leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the scenery, and more importantly, her.

This was the way it was supposed to be.

Kagome fidgeted the small towel between her fingers, rubbing at it here and there. Inuyasha glanced at her, noticing that she'd sucked in part of her bottom lip, worrying it with her blunt teeth. 'There,' he thought triumphantly, 'that's one.' The first thing to add to his new list of "Little Things Kagome Does".

Her tender voice broke him from his thoughts, "how are you, Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked dumbly, his eyes going back to hers.

She turned more to get a better look at him, leaning over him only slightly since he was laid back. "All this time... I'm always wondering, and now I'm here. How have you _been_?" He noticed her tug at her skirt, then scratch at it with her blunt nails. 'There,' he thought, 'another one.'

His ears swerved atop his head in embarrassment. "Uh.." he blinked a few times, now noticing how close their legs were to each other, a closeness they'd always shared, but somehow now was acutely aware of. He looked back at her, trying desperately to school his features. He managed a half hearted disgruntled look, one she saw right through, her smile growing wider, and he looked away, noticing a strand of grass being assaulted by an insect. He squashed it between his fingers. "As good as I have been, wench."

"Ah." She responded. Reading his body language and letting the silence stretch. He was extraordinarily bright under the morning sun. His outfit a radiant red, his hair and eyes almost glowing. They seemed to always be that way. How hadn't she noticed that before? Or had she forgotten? Time did strange things to a person's mind, including robbing them of their memories, especially little detailed ones, regardless of how much you wanted to remember.

Reaching out, she grabbed at his forelock, not needing to tug since he immediately turned to look at her. She leaned close, a mischievous grin on her face. "Don't think you're getting out of this one so easy 'dog-boy'."

Watching her with baited breath, his heart leapt up his throat, nearly chocking him. He swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?" Sure he was confused, as well as flustered and a hundred other emotions he couldn't really focus on because they were rushing through him so fast.

She released his hair and leaned on that hand, tossing the other one away from her, "out of everyone in the group, you're the only one that hasn't talked to me!"

He rubbed the side of his temple in an exaggerated manner, really just doing that to get rid of the jitters in his hands. "We've been talking!" He defended, "we're talking right now!"

"Oooooo," Kagome pursed her lips in frustration.

Inuyasha watched her incredulously as she changed her position as fast as her current mood swing. With her legs tucked under her thighs, she slapped them with closed fists and was now turned fully facing him. "What'd I do now?!" He couldn't read her at all, what did she want? Crazy woman..

Kagome was beyond irritated. How clearer could she possibly be? She wanted to grab him and shake him till he understood. She reached out with out thinking, letting her frustration get the better of her. Fisting her hands in his haori, she tried to pull him towards her, but his heavy body didn't budge, so her body leaned in instead. "What does 'as good as I have been' even mean?!"

He stared at her wide eyed, trying to keep track of the conversation they were having as best as he could.

"Sango and Miroku got married, had kids. Shippo has been training and going to school. But you, what have _you _been doing?" She tried to shake him once but ended up swaying herself instead. She could feel her eyes burning as she stared at him, waiting for him to answer. In the few seconds that passed, she was immediately filled with dread. 'Open up to me, Inuyasha.' Her mind begged. Was she going to have to start the whole process over again? Did he build another wall while she'd been gone. But why for her? What had she done?

Suddenly seeing clearly, she blinked back at his incredulous golden gaze. Her face flushed with shame. She'd just made a complete fool of herself! This was not the reunion she had waited for! How could she mess things up so bad so soon? After having such a wonderful run in the woods the night before, she just had to turn and freak out on him. Horrified, she took in a sharp breath, an embarrassed squeak escaping her lips, and went to withdraw her hands from him.

Before she knew it, his arms were lifting towards her, his red haori engulfing her vision. She caught a glimpse of his pained eyes before his body seemed to cocoon around her, and she fell into his chest. He pressed her close, she could feel his chin dipping down to her head. Her body shuddered involuntarily. The heartbreak she'd dealt with for the past three years surfacing with a will of its own. Wanting to escape, be free, and be melded back together. Her tears ran down on their own accord, and she tried hard not to cry out loud. She whispered his name softly, the syllables shaking on her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him as if her life depended on it. "I missed you so much."

He tightened his hold on her, whispering her name, letting it ghost over her hair tenderly. Where could he begin? So much had happened since she'd been gone, but so little and insignificant all the same. He'd waited for her helplessly and without abandon. Some days he thought she'd never return. Those were the most dreadful.

For a while he thought he'd lost himself. He couldn't bring himself to think, to feel. It was a numbness he'd never experienced before. He closed his eyes and squeezed her a bit tighter. She felt so real. How many times had he dreamt of something like this? Some dreams so vivid, that when he'd woke he lost all will to face the day. Only wanting to turn and sleep again, if only to have her near.

Lifting a clawed hand, he ran it from the crown of her head to the middle of her back where her hair ended, then he did it again, untangling the long dark strands. He could feel her holding her breath, trying to keep her tears at bay, but he smelled them none the less. After she couldn't hold it in anymore, she'd let out a trembling puff of air and start the cycle again.

That went on for a few minutes. He was content in comforting her, a strange tranquility settling over him as he stared out at the river and the distant mountains. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. All she wanted was some conversation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, cutting his train of thought. She tried to pull away but he squeezed with one arm, holding her in place.

"Don't be." He opened his eyes and blinked slowly, watching the river as it washed away their grief. "We can talk."

He heard her whisper his name again, the tears out of her voice this time. She squeezed him again and pulled away, he let his hands slide away and looked up at her face, cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling under the sun. He felt his heart tighten in his chest, and she smiled for him. That soft tender smile he'd come to realize only Kagome could give. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Said demon felt his face heat up, then blinked rapidly, trying to push the embarrassment away.

Turning her attention back to the horizon in front of them, Kagome rinsed her face then got up, patting the wrinkles off her pleated skirt. "Kaede needs some extra eggs for breakfast. Will you help me get them?"

"Yeah.. sure." Dumbfounded, he got up and followed after her. Didn't she want to talk now? What was all that blubbering for then?

Reaching the crest of the small hill, he pointed out the chicken coop and helped her pick some eggs. He was in the middle of picking his last one when she crouched beside him.

"Hey," she smiled. "You ready to head back?"

He eyed her warily, not getting her deal, but mentally shrugged it off before replying, "yeah."

They were at the front of Kaede's hut when Kagome reached out and pulled on his sleeve. He stopped and turned to her, his arm hyper sensitive to the hand that was still holding him. "Kaede said we'd have company for breakfast, so I didn't want to keep everyone waiting." Her cheeks tinged pink, "can we still talk later?"

Inuyasha felt the blood rush to his head. He wasn't used to all this mushy quiet talk, especially since she was the only one he usually had it with. He eyed her form warily, the girl really knew how to get to him... in a good way. But really, he couldn't complain. She was back, and he missed her painfull. He mentally backpedaled and realized he had to count his blessing, because really, he didn't have much much to be thankful for.

"Keh! Relax already! I told ya we'd talk so we'll talk! Now lets go before they finish all the food! I'm starvin'!" He pulled away from her, his haori slipping from her fingers before he burst into the hut, boisterous and arrogant. "Oi!" Kagome chuckled, relieved he was relaxed enough to pump up his facade of an attitude, and followed in behind him, "you two talkin' about me already?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed, happy to see his friend, who he had patiently been waiting for. "Well, well, look at what the dog dragged in! You two were gone awfully long. I was beginning to wonder-ah!" Inuyasha had stomped over to him and pushed his head down with his bare foot.

"Shut it monk! It's too early for your shit."

Kagome gasped his name, watching as Rin walked in who was closely followed by Shippo and Kohaku. It seemed that after her three year absence, Inuyasha's had lost none of his bad habits.

Miroku, used to the abuse from his wife and comrade, laughed it off comically. "Ahah, yes, you're right... much too early." The hanyou slid his foot off his so called friend before settling down around the fire with everyone.

After the food was distributed, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo hollered an appreciative, "Itadakimasu" and dug in.

Almost finished with his plate, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from his safe place behind it. Her smile was lovely, and his nerves danced happily around his calm demeanor, like fish in a koi pond. She happened to flick her gazed at him in that moment and her face went red. Quickly, she turned away and pretended to focus on eating.

_'Inuyasha,' _her mind whispered.

_Her _Inuyasha.

Special first moments with him crossed her mind, and after her short day dream, she quickly realized how she couldn't pin point the exact moment her feelings for him had shifted from friendly to romantic. The thing she did remember though, was the moment she realized she loved him.

It was heart wrenching, and beautiful, and bittersweet all the same. As she walked through her mother's yard, the day seemed almost perfect, a complete contrast to her tormented heart. The tears that had burned down her cheeks paved a path to his fiery heart, entangling her forever. By then, it was too late, and she was in love. There was just no coming back from his tenacious soul.

Things were different now, weren't they?

Before, there had been too many factors against them. And although she had yearned for more, standing beside him had to be enough. Pursuing anything more would have been reckless for the both of them. But that didn't stop her from caring, from comforting him, fighting beside him, supporting him, and loving him in her own way. At times it had been hard, but being with him was all she could do, and for that she was grateful.

She dared to steal another look.

He caught her peeping and flashed her a self-assured fang before turning to Kaede. "You really outdid yourself today Kaede-baba."

Kaede nodded her gratitude, noticing that, yet again, he'd practically inhaled his meal.

Rolling his shoulders and stretching an arm, he leaned over a leg and regarded his old friend. "Whaddaya want bouzo? Sango finally smartened up and realized what a mistake she made in marrying you?" He smirked, snorting at his own bad joke.

Kagome shook her head, a small grin pressing against her cheeks. At least he waited to finish his food before opening that cursed mouth of his.

Miroku ignored the insult and finished his portion quietly. Kaede gestured towards the morning meal incase anyone wanted seconds. Miroku held up a hand while Inuyasha dug in for another round, "thank you Lady Kaede, but one plate has filled me sufficiently this morning. Anymore and I may risk the loss of my strapping figure."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Inuyasha snorted, "stunning figure my ass."

Miroku leaned his staff over his folded legs, "now now Inuyasha, the color green does not suit you very well, my friend."

Aggravated, Inuyasha tapped a clawed finger on his knee. Miroku rarely made morning visits, he knew now was an exception because of Kagome, but he couldn't shake this feeling he got.

The few times Miroku did grace them in the mornings, it was for strict business, and urgent ones at that. Damn strange too, that he didn't leave things like that for a more reasonable time. If he was right with his theory, he'd need to find a way out of it. He could think of better things to do now that Kagome was here. Like go out for another run, and show her how some places had changed. And although he was not a big fan of talking, where other times he'd normally jump at the opportunity to get away from such a situation, she specifically brought it to his attention. It was clear that this was something they both needed to do. It was important to her. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself, that maybe it was important to him too. His eye twitched in annoyance, "cut to it monk."

"Right." Miroku slid his hands across his staff until they reached a comfortable resting position. He truly felt guilty, but this was out of his hands. If he could do this job alone and give his friend more time to catch up, he would. He closed his eyes dejectedly, life sure had a wonderful way of meddling with things. "We have a job a few days walk from here, and knowing that I wont be jumping on your back unless dying from some serious injury, I suggest the sooner we leave the better."

"A job?" Kagome asked.

Miroku briefed her on their exterminations while Inuyasha mulled everything over. "I can make it on my own in a day."

"They still want me to perform a blessing," Miroku interjected.

"What if you ride on Kirara?" Kagome piked up.

"That could work," he responded, his staff rings tinkling softly.

Inuyasha could feel his temple start to pulse. This was just perfect timing! It was only Kagome's second day back and he already had to leave. He really didn't want to go, but he couldn't just say no, he didn't want Miroku to risk his life, especially now that he had three children to look after. Who knew what mischief that con-artist would stir up? He sighed. "What's the damage?" His voice by no means, hid the aggravation he was feeling.

"Eight injuries - five men, two women, and one child."

"How serious?"

"Asphyxiation."

"I thought you said no one died?" Kagome asked, worry creasing her brow.

Miroku glanced over at her, "not yet."

She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously, not noticing the way Inuyasha zeroed in on her doing so. A third little habit to add to his list.

"Do they know what's causing it?" She wondered out loud.

Miroku sighed, maybe bringing this up so early in the morning wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Such morbid conversation could really have an impact on how the rest of the day could go. "No one has really seen anything. They say that when they light fires, a short time passes before the smoke rises uncontrollably to choke them."

Inuyasha snorted, "so the idiots have a ventilation problem and think it's a demon?"

Kaede decided to take this moment to speak, letting her years of expertise guide her question. "Has anything else peculiar about the smoke been mentioned?"

Turning his head, Miroku looked at her with a thoughtful eye. After a moment of sifting through his memory, he finally spoke up. "The child... he might have seen something."

Kaede responded, "it might be wise to take Kagome with ye then. With her pure heart, she can see things that others may not."

"Like with Yura of the Hair," Inuyasha wondered out loud.

Kagome blushed at the complement, "I might be a little rusty, but I'd love to go!" Excited, she looked over at the two men of the group.

"Of course you're going!" Inuyasha hollered, then muttered as an after thought, "who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into here without us."

"Heeeyy!" She whined at the tease.

Rin's big brown eyes grew with curiosity, "what kind of demon is it?"

Miroku shook his head. "The villagers don't know. That leaves it for us to find out."

"Ooh." She replied in wonder, "if Lord Sesshomaru were around, he'd be able to defeat it."

"Aye, he would." Responded Kaede.

Inuyasha bent a knee and leaned towards the monk, a pleased chuckle escaping his throat. "Seems you'll be useless for this one bouzo."

The man blinked back, confused. "What ever do you mean?"

"You heard the old woman," he nodded his head towards her in acknowledgment, "a person with a pure heart can see the thing, and you, are far from pure my friend." His smirk was so big a fang poked out to taunt the man.

The two continued to bicker lightheartedly, filling Kagome with a completeness she hadn't felt in years. Noticing that Shippo had finished his breakfast, she leaned down and scooped him up for a hug. The happiness she was feeling was overwhelming her, but in a good way. Like the heat of a crackling fire on a winter's day.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, clearly enjoying his banter with Mirkou, "she's overqualified compared to the likes of you."

Kagome blushed. "I haven't used a bow since I've been gone."

"You'll be fine," he responded gruffly. She rewarded him with a grateful smile, happy that his confidence in her was still strong after all this time. He returned the look with a cocky lopsided grin of his own before turning back to the monk. "Ya hear that? We'll be fine on our own."

"Oh." Miroku started, a rascally grin on his face, "and when you say 'we', you mean Lady Kagome and yourself?"

"Well yea, who else? It's not like we need you around."

Laughing nervously, Kagome broke their banter, drawing them to her reddened face. "Oh it's okay! Miroku you should come with us, really!" She cocked her head to the side, her hair tickling her cheeks softly. "I haven't used my abilities in so long, it'll be safer having some back up... plus, it'll be like old times!"

The monk grinned, "very well." He stood up and dusted his robes.

"What the-" Inuyasha sputtered, blinking at Kagome and not understanding what had just happened. He thought she'd want to be alone with him, and have that talk she'd been crying about earlier. Before he could confront his friend, the door mat flapped against the house, notifying everyone of Miroku's departure. "Hey!" He got up and ran to the door, pulling it away roughly, only to find that the pain in his ass was completely gone. "That damn monk," he grumbled, crossing his hands over his chest and leaning back against the doorjamb.

Squirming like he had ants in his pants, Shippo turned to look up at Kagome. "Can I go too?" His big green eyes shone with excitement.

Inuyasha was about ready to turn him down, but refrained himself when he turned to look at the cuddled pair, something in his chest constricted at the bittersweet sight. Hearing Kagome's voice whisper across the room, he relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes. A calmness traveling through his being. "I would love that, Shippo."

"Yeah!" He hollered triumphantly, pulling his little fists in front of him in a positive gesture. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the child. "I can't wait to tell everyone!" Giving her arm a tight hug, he jumped off her and scurried out the door to let the village children know he'd be gone for a few days.

Now free to move around, Kagome got up to help Kaede with the dishes, the old woman nodded her gratitude. She reached out for Rin's and extended an invitation, "would you like to join us too, Rin?"

The young girl quickly looked up at Kagome, her face turning a bright red. Humored, Kagome gave her a big smile. The second Rin's plate left her fingers, she bowed low to the ground, stammering nervously, "thank you Lady Kagome! Rin is honored! But Rin- I have many things to attend to." Kagome continued looking on at her in wonder, the girl peeked up from her hands and noticing Kagome's eyes still on her, hid her face again. "Thank you!" With that, she bolted out of the room.

Finding the short exchange comical, Kagome looked on at a startled Inuyasha and then to Kaede. "What was that about?"

"Strange brat," Inuyasha shrugged.

Much to Kagome's protest, Kaede grabbed the dishes from her, "don't mind Rin, she's still settling in."

Kagome nodded kindly before the old woman left the hut with Kohaku in tow. Turning to her beloved hanyo, she asked, "can you bring me to Sango's? I haven't memorized where her home is yet."

Inuyasha opened his eyes to her sweet smile and drank in her vision like a parched nomad. It was still so surreal to see her there, standing in the tiny hut with the sun shining through the windows. A sudden urge to reach for her surged his body, just to make sure she was real. But as he stood there watching her, she seemed like a mirage. He almost had to convince himself that this was still really happening.

Just noticing how empty the room had gotten, and how very alone they were, Kagome's kind face changed to one of surprise. The atmosphere suddenly became intimate, and he watched with appreciation as her cheeks changed hues and her eyes grew wide. Grabbing a dark tendril of hair from her shoulder, he lifted it tenderly back towards himself. The staccato of her heart increased with his own, playing a beat only they could hear.

Eyes zeroing in on Inuyasha's clawed hands, Kagome watched as he slid it slowly down her loose waves, brushing them gently with the pad of his thumb. She wondered what he was thinking, what could have possibly crossed his mind to suddenly reach out to her. But at hearing his gentle voice past her thundering heart, she found that she couldn't care less for the 'why'.

"Get your things," he said softly, "I'll be outside."

Kagome blinked a few times, barely registering the empty space before her, then turned and gathered her things. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, but in the back of her mind, it whispered warmly to her. _Yes. _This was the freedom she'd always_ craved_ for, the freedom to truly be with Inuyasha.

Arms full, she met him outside and offered him a sweet smile. Her heart still pranced delightfully inside her chest. Secretly, she hoped he'd continue this familiarity towards her.

Pushing off the hut, Inuyasha extended his hands to help her with her things, "you always did carry around a lot of crap." His voice was soft and gruff and familiar and she relished in it like a starved fool.

Kagome stilled his hand over her folded shirt, her fingers twitching on his skin. "It's okay," she reassured him, "I can carry this... thank you."

He regarded her cooly before shrugging and turning away. Inuyasha could hear her little ningen feet following him. She said nothing as he pointed at landmarks for her to remember, all the while stealing glances back at her with his quick eyes, making sure she was still there after each time he looked away.

Along their walk, random villagers began whispering amongst themselves, then after a moment of shock, everyone stopped mid action to gawk, murmur, and gossip. Then they were bowing and praying.

Inuyasha felt Kagome grab at his sleeve and effectively pull him close. She muttered anxiously at him, "I can't believe they're doing this again!"

He had also noticed the villagers and chuckled. That's right, they had prayed to her the very first time she had arrived... that is, after capturing her and thinking she was a kitsune under disguise – something he'd learned from her after traveling for so long and exchanging tales. Not that Kagome doing most of the story telling could be consiered some sort of exchange.

Extending an arm, he wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her in. He leaned his face close to hers, enjoying the way she fidgeted beneath him, the way their bangs twisted and mixed together, making a contrasting pattern of black and white. She looked up at him expectantly, struggling to match his strides.

He breathed her in, satisfied with his plan to tease her, but the seriousness of her being here in his time, _with_ him, took him by surprise and made him pause. Right there under his arm, he knew what the villagers were thinking. Mouth suddenly dry with the bitter memory, he swallowed roughlt before responding, his voice low, hesitant, and he said quietly, "they thought they'd never see you again."

So shocked was she, the fact that they had stopped walking failed to register through her mind. The somber words seeped into her skin, crawling up her arms and grasping at her mind, making her think everything and nothing at once.

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha step away before Sango called her and pulled her into a hug. "I hope you don't mind my children joining us, Miroku has a couple of runs to do." Kagome nodded dumbly, still distracted about her suddenly missing hanyou.

Next thing she knew, they were walking in the thicket away from the village, going through a path Sango's twins knew all too well. They skipped ahead, dancing around each other, the sun's rays peeking through in thin blurry slits and ushering the two women to walk faster. Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome's, her newborn cooing happily on the carrier on her back. The twins hollered, "we're here!" They undressed almost feverishly and sunk into the hot water, relaxing their little bodies.

Kagome laid back and watched her friend fuss over her children. She was so happy for her. Everything was how it should be. She gazed longingly after them, imagining silver haired children with fuzzy little ears in their place. "How does it feel?"

Sango paused from rubbing Kagome's shampoo in her daughter's hair. "Hmm?"

"You know, to be a mother?"

She continued to work it in, all the while filling her dear friend on the exhausting yet rewarding aspects of being a parent. They both laughed as the young girl made a face before ducking her head in the water and rinsing off. Sango moved on to the next one before continuing softly, "I never dreamed I'd be able to have a family of my own one day." She motioned for the other twin to submerge. "I worry a lot. I want them to have good futures. To be healthy, to be happy." She smiled wistfully as her daughter popped back up sputtering and wiping the water from her eyes, "but I can't let that distract me from the now. I cherish every day I have with them." She hummed happily as she switched her ministrations to her newborn, being delicate and careful with his head. She then turned him over and washed his back. Peeking up at Kagome, she inquired mischievously, "what are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm thinking of asking Kaede to train me. After getting my powers back from Byakuya, I was immediately thrusted back home. I've never had any proper instruction." She broke the water's surface with her hands and looked at them curiously, "I want to help in anyway that I can.."

Sango hummed her interest. "I know you'll be great at it Kagome, you always have been. Even without any training." She leaned back against the rocks with her infant on her chest, making sure to keep him mostly out of the hot water for his own safety.

"Thank you." They both sat silently, enjoying the relaxing hot spring before Kagome started up again. She slid further into the water, twiddling her fingers and being mindful of the two girls swimming back and forth across them. "Inuyasha said you guys don't talk about the past anymore. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

A friendly smile calmed Kagome's nerves. "It's okay, I can only imagine how hard it was not being able to talk about it. We've had all the time to discuss it and move on. You on the other hand." A knowing look crossed her face. Sango stepped forward and gave her a warm hug, nuzzling their heads together. Looking to steer the conversation to a more positive note, Sango moved on to a different subject. "Have you talked to Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded, splashing some water to her face. Then as an afterthought, added, "I guess we haven't talked _seriously_ yet. He took me for a run yesterday, but it was late, so..yeah." She paused, thinking about the last exchange she had with him, "has he... has he ever talk to you or Miroku about me?"

"Well of course! But only briefly... around the time when you first went missing. After that, he kept mostly to himself." Sango lead her children out of the water and followed after them, getting them all ready to return to the village. Kagome noticed she still had Naraku's mark on her back. It seemed that was a scar that would never go away. It had lightened up a bit though.

Kagome followed her example, turning to give her friend some privacy. "Has he ever... mentioned the thought of not ever seeing me again?"

Kagome was done dressing and drying her hair by the time Sango spoke up again. "Just make sure to talk to him. A lot of time has passed. I'm sure there are a lot of things you both still have to talk about."

"Of course," Kagome responded, turning fully and ready to head back.

Sango smiled brightly at her. "Okay then!"

On their way back, Kagome mentioned how she'd be leaving with the group soon. "I wish you could come!"

"These three are a handful," she mentioned, following the twins down the lightly worn path back to town. "Kohaku's heading out soon today. Maybe I'll have him babysit next time."

Kagome nodded, "so how is he? He came over for breakfast today.. didn't say much though."

Sango smiled warmly at her, "yeah, he's good, he still keeps to himself mostly. He likes his solitude." As they neared Sango's hut, her daughters ran in and disappeared from view. "Well this is it!" She turned back to Kagome, speaking to her sincerely, "take it easy on that trip, okay?"

"I will." Kagome held her clothes tightly to her chest. She suddenly felt like a sap, her eyes stinging only a bit, she blinked it away and then wrapped her friend into a hug. Sango returned it earnestly, both rocking a bit and squeezing tighter with affection. Kagome was over taken with a sudden wrath of guilt. "I'm so sorry," she chocked out. "I wasn't here for you, for your wedding, for the birth of your children."

"Hey," Sango pulled her tighter, swallowing the lump in her throat, but kept her composure none the less. "It's okay now Kagome. You're here now, that's all that matters."

Kagome nodded, "ugh!" She stepped back, wiping at her eyes and then laughing. "I'm such a mess!"

Sango laughed as well. "That's ok, it's to be expected." She rubbed her friend's arms before pulling away, "run along now, Inuyasha has never been known for his patience."

Kagome chuckled lightly, "see you later Sango." She turned to leave but stopped abruptly, surprised to see Inuyasha waiting for her a couple yards away. She walked up to him cautiously, noticing his flushed face. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey," he blinked, an ear twisting towards her, "you done there?"

"Yeah." She smiled, realizing that he had witnessed her and Sango's bonding moment, which explained his bashful expression. "So, where to?"

"We should get prepared and head out soon." She nodded, keeping an eye out for the landmarks he'd pointed out to earlier and recognizing their path back to Kaede's. The villagers were acting ridiculous, still giving them too much attention by bowing, and praying. But she noticed some giving them a quick and sour once-over, she hadn't noticed that before.

"Don't worry about them."

She looked away, not realizing that she had been staring right back. "I don't remember them," she admitted, confused.

He shrugged, "no reason to. The town's been growing. New people come and stay, others come and go."

"Oh," she replied, the gears in her head spinning. It made sense. She did live in Tokyo, so this place would soon become a bustling Edo. She was about to voice her thoughts when Kaede's hut came into view. Inuyasha nudged her with his arm, she squeezed it gently before he disappeared into the wooden shack, clearly expecting her to follow. Kagome nibbled her cheek, then turned to look at the villagers behind her. She recognized most of them. A few they'd help save, the other's just acquaintances that she came to know naturally from residing there for so long. But the others, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the others she didn't know.

Their eyes lingered on her, disapproving and judgmental. She felt something in her stomach churn unpleasantly. These people living so close, they were complete strangers to her, and although this was technically her home, longer than it had ever been theirs. They didn't know her. They didn't know that she had returned, or that she had lived here before, or that she had single-handedly defeated a demon heavy set on destroying village. To them, _she_ was the stranger, and an unwelcome guest in _their_ home.

Frowning, she turned away from their cold shoulders and lingering eyes. One thing she had learned about living in the Sengoku-Jidai, it was to always trust your instincts.

* * *

(A/N)

I hope you liked this chapter! I was finally able to spit it out! It has also been edited on 09/15/15, so if you receive notifications for this, that is why. I actually cut this a page and a half shorter. We'll be getting into some action soon! I just needed to make sure Kagome had her one on one time to catch up with everyone. :-D Critiques welcome, and thanks for reading!

~RUBELLA


	3. Breathless

**Crusade Against the Moon**

Chapter Three : Breathless

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters from the show.

* * *

**_Last Chapter_:**

_Their eyes lingered on her, disapproving and judgmental. She felt something in her stomach churn unpleasantly. These people living so close, they were complete strangers to her, and although this was technically her home, longer than it had ever been theirs. They didn't know her. They didn't know that she had returned, or that she had lived here before, or that she had helped save the village. To them, she was the stranger, and an unwelcome guest in their village._

_Frowning, she turned away from their cold shoulders. She had a bad feeling. And one thing she'd learned about living in the Sengoku-Jidai, it was to always trust your instincts._

* * *

It was still early morning by the time the small group headed off to the tormented village. Kagome had borrowed a bow from Kaede since, in haste, hers had been left back in her time. She made a mental note to acquire a new one when they returned. Although she appreciated the old woman's kind gesture... the current bow didn't seem like it'd last for more than a few months. She eyed the weapon wearily, noticing some worrisome splints that she just knew would eventually end up lodged in her fingers.

She glanced back at Shippo, who had been chatting merrily on her shoulder throughout the trip. Kagome was pleasantly surprised that Inuyasha hadn't complained nor bothered to shut the little kit up. It was hard not to enjoy the exaggerated tales he told of his time in the Fox Academy.

After a few quick stops to replenish their energy, night had finally fallen. Kagome figured a couple more hours had passed after she began noticing the trees around them thinning out. She felt Inuyasha's strides slow up, "we're close."

Kagome nodded. "Should we set up camp before heading in?"

"The village headman was kind enough to offer us a place to stay," said Miroku.

So they continued silently onwards as crickets sang their ancient melodies. Inuyasha's feet crunched the scattered leaves littering the ground, and high in the sky, the moon shone full and bright. To the side, Kirara's fiery feet lighted the trees around them in a flickering orange glow. Kagome tried to ignore her unease as Shippo grabbed onto her tighter.

In the distance, the roofs of multiple huts came into view. Inuyasha slowed to a walk, keeping Kagome on his back before bending to one knee and letting her off near the edge of the village. He scrunched his nose at the smell of the smoke in the air. Miroku landed silently on his sandaled feet as Kirara transformed back to her miniature size. They walked together quietly, passing numerous huts whose windows were lit from the small fires inside.

"They still light their pits," Miroku wondered aloud, perplexed that the villagers would still put themselves in danger. His staff tinkled softly past his ears every time he rested its end on the ground, matching it with his foot steps subconsciously.

"Even so late at night?" Kagome furrowed her brow, confused and concerned all at once. "So strange."

"Feh," Inuyasha spit out, "bunch a' idiots."

Taking the lead, the small group followed Miroku deeper into the village. "The headman's hut is further this way."

Rubbing her thumb carefully over the worn bow on her shoulder, Kagome looked this way and that, trying to peek into the bright windows. If anyone needed help, she didn't want to miss her chance in aiding them.

Shippo leaned towards her turned face, obstructing her view. "I'm tired," he whispered, a little bit ashamed of admitting the fact since his friends were on official business.

Offering him a kind smile, Kagome lifted her hand and scratched softly at his head, he leaned in towards her temple, closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh. "It's okay, Shippo," she spoke softly, "the headman will show us where we'll be staying. You can sleep there once we're settled in." She dropped her hand when he nodded, his eyes blinking slowly, heavy with the promise of a comfortable futon to lay on.

Inuyasha snorted, stubbornly thinking how they should have left the kit back at home. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him in silent warning, knowing exactly what his opinion was. He crossed his arms indignantly and squinted his eyes right back at her. She sputtered, barely holding back her laugh at his reaction. His ears went up on alert, focusing solely on her as she covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep her voice quiet.

"Noisy woman," he grumbled.

"It's your fault!" She hissed back.

"Bah." With slightly tinged cheeks, he turned back to Miroku, continuing to follow with Kagome close beside him.

"This is it," the monk announced. The hut was significantly bigger than the rest in the village. It had a beautiful shoji front door and a wide awning to protect it from the weather. It wrapped around the whole structure along with a porch which had three steps that lead to the door. Kagome couldn't help gawk at it, impressed to find such a structure in the quaint settlement. There was nothing like this back at Kaede's village. The town must definitely be prosperous for the headman to afford something so elegant.

"It's a bit late," Miroku muttered. Feeling conflicted about waking someone in the middle of the night.

Kagome sighed, rubbing her arms to keep the chill from her skin. From her peripheral, she saw Shippo's tiny little hand slide out of his sleeve, he turned his palm to face the sky, and before she could react, the air swirled blue before bursting and sparking, then forth came his little fox flame. Instantly, it heated the cheek he still rested on.

"You're cold," he murmured. She closed her eyes happily and rubbed her head on him. It would seem he had been a little too late though, because as fast as he had conjured up the flame, she had felt a tickle in her nose, and despite herself, sneezed, her body convulsing with the strength of her own blow.

Mortified, she covered her mouth with both hands. Eyes going wide, she looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha looked equally surprised. She squeaked out an apology, feeling as though her outburst was still echoing through the vicinity.

Inuyasha shook his head, shrugging out of his haori and flipping it out once, straightening the creases in that single action before walking towards her. Kagome watched him approach, her face flushing as he lifted his arms around her, bring the material across her back. His chest was so close to her face, she could see the moon shine off his enchanted beads. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. His knuckles came together in front of her, and he pulled the haori so that she could move closer to him. "I don't want you catching a cold, Kagome."

She blinked dumbly up at him, not able to do much but nod before finally whispering a quiet thank you.

A loud cough tore the couple away, reminding them that Shippo was still right there, wrapped in the red fabric as well on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha immediately dropped his hands and Kagome averted her gaze.

Distracting them from their little exchange, a light flickered in the headman's house, drawing everyone's attention. Then out came his voice, loud in the quiet of the night. "Who's there?"

Clearing his throat before speaking, Miroku lifted his free hand, "we've come to exterminate the demon."

A bit of rustling sounded and the group watched expectantly as a glow emanated behind the shoji front door. It slid open to reveal an older set man. He lifted a tiny plate with a fire flickering in the middle of it, illuminating everyone's faces one by one, then stopped at Miroku's. "You've been gone quite some time, we've been expecting you." There was an annoyed undertone in his words.

"Indeed, we came as soon as we were able." Miroku could understand the man's displeasure so he kept an amiable demeanor about him.

The man bowed politely then moved aside, gesturing into his home with the lantern that lighted the room behind him. "This way, please." Everyone shuffled in, taking off their shoes once inside. "We have a room set up for your stay." He led them down a hallway and opened a door at the far end. Walking in, he set light to a couple lanterns around the room, then walked to the large shoji doors at the back and unlocked them. "You may come and go from here as you please." He went to another part of the room and opened a decently sized chest. "The futons are stored here." He pointed to another wall with an open hand, "screen dividers are there."

Miroku bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality, Shinobu." He wandered to the shoji doors that led outside and slid one open before turning back to their host, "we noticed the fires are still being used tonight."

"Ah, yes." The older man sighed dejectedly. "One must use the fire as required. It is inevitable."

"I see," replied the monk, watching as Kagome got a futon ready for Shippo, then tucked him in quietly and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Shortly after, a woman sitting behind the door they had walked in slid it open politely, setting down a tray with refreshments before closing it again and retreating back into the home.

Inuyasha stepped outside, drawing Miroku's view. "I'll go patrol the area, you stay here with Shippo."

"Very well."

"I'll go too!" Kagome jumped up, placing her empty drink back down before running to Inuyasha's side. She turned and bowed to Shinobu. "Thank you so much! We'll be vigilante tonight and assist when needed."

He bowed in return, thanking her and the group before the both of them straightened up. His curiosity piked at her peculiar clothing, he had noticed it when he had first greeted them. It was nothing short of scandalous, he had to admit, but he knew better than to say something so offensive in his current company. So instead, he deflected, choosing to state the other obvious observation he'd noticed instead. "Pardon me for being so forward, but," he hesitated a moment, "your face is unfamiliar. Are you also a taija?"

The pleased yet kind smile that lit her face struck him, and he was suddenly taken by the peculiar woman before him. She laughed a small sweet sound before responding. "Ah you must be thinking of Sango." She continued, "No, I am no taija."

Shinobu could practically feel the white haired hanyo bristling beside the young woman, but he couldn't help himself, and he found himself praying that curiosity wasn't the only trait he shared with a cat. "Then I insist you stay." It would be a mistake for such a casual woman to traipse around the village so late at night.

"Oh." Taken aback, Kagome found that was the only thing she could say. It was an immediate response, and she wrapped a hand around the shaft of her bow for comfort. She felt Inuyasha tense beside her as her mind worked slowly around the exchange she was having with the older man. This was the Feudal Era after all, and women were not particularly viewed as the strong and independent type.

A growl broke through her musings, and before she had a chance to respond, Inuyasha had straightened from the door jamb, his body stiff, agitated, and very unpleased. The village headman resisted the urge to bow his head in apology. He was a leader after all, so he faced the half-demon's wrath head on.

Inuyasha took a step forward, blocking half of Kagome's body from the idiot they were assisting. "I have to say," he lifted a clawed hand, smirking as he cracked each knuckle one by one, "I didn't take you as the dim witted type."

For a short moment, Shinobu blanched, horrifically mesmerized by the loud popping Inuyasha's bones emitted into the air. A glint from his claws matched that of his fang, and he mentally berated himself for showing such weakness. Finding his resolve, he stood with purpose and lifted his chest, his old brows knitting together with authority. "She mustn't go out there. You, the Lord Miroku," he motioned with a stiff arm to the quiet bystander, "and the taija are perfectly capable. She on the other hand..." he looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, taking in the measly bow that peeked up behind him, "will be safer here. Those arrow's will hold little chance with what's residing here."

"You really are an idiot," Inuyasha retorted, just about ready to let him have it. And he really really would have if Kagome hadn't placated him with a touch to his arm and a whisper of his name.

She stepped out from behind him, letting her hand fall from him and faced the old man herself. She smiled kindly at him, "I appreciate your concern," she eyed him before looking back at her hand-me-down weapon. "This bow_ is _worse for ware," she admitted, "but I've traveled a long way from home, and in that time, my original weapon was destroyed." In reality she had left it in the future, but he didn't need to know that. "Kaede let me have this as a replacement for the time being," she continued, "so it will have to do."

"The _Priestess _Kaede?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Kagome could practically see the gears spinning in the older man's head. She tried to tell his age, maybe he was in his late forties? She could tell time had been rough with him, he looked much older than that, and people never really managed to live much longer in this era. His body posture seemed to go lax, and went back to its naturally hunched state.

"So you're -" cutting himself off, he turned to Inuyasha in disbelief, "you found her?"

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha huffed through his nose. "Mind your business old man."

The two stared each other down, and before things could get any more uncomfortable, Shinobu spoke back up, tone serious and posture strictly business again. "Have you taken our last conversation into consideration?"

"The only thing I'm considering is heading back to Kaede's," Inuyasha grumbled, clearly done with the current discussion. He didn't even want to be here in the first place, he'd come reluctantly in the end. All he wanted was to relax and be alone. And by alone he meant be with Kagome. He'd had enough of everyone's interferences, and quite frankly it was grating on his nerves.

Shinobu resisted the urge to strangle the ill-mannered hanyou. Knowing it would get him nowhere anyway, especially with his old weakened bones. He decided to drop the subject. Maybe it would be easier if he got him alone. Yes, he'd have to default to cornering him later. That settled, he bowed down to Kagome. "I apologize, Priestess Kagome, it was not my intention to offend you."

"Oh!" She flushed brightly and waved her hand at him, urging him to get back up, "no offense taken, and please, call me Kagome. Kagome is just fine!"

"Very well Lady Kagome. I'll take my leave then." He turned, sliding the door open before bowing once more. "I have the utmost confidence in your success tonight. Please, don't hesitate to wake me if need be."

"Finally!" Inuyasha threw his arms up after the geezer's exit. The old man's shuffling was still in earshot but that didn't stop him any. "Damn fool likes the sound of his own voice." He turned to Kagome and Miroku, and noticed the little lump snoring on the floor. "Looks like Shippo's out, lazy brat."

Kagome nodded warmly at seeing the young kit's adorable face. She wanted to give him another kiss and tight hug, but thought better of it. She didn't want to wake him.

"Don't stay up for us," Inuyasha tossed back, turning to leave towards the open shoji leading outside, "we'll need what ever charade for a prayer you come up with early in the morning.

Miroku let a tired smile grace his face. He walked up to the door and watched his friends depart for the night. "I guess I don't need to tell you to be careful. We've been at this long enough."

Inuyasha glanced at him in acknowledgment, a familiar smirk softening as he turned back to the girl he'd dreamt about for three years. "Let's go, Kagome."

She blushed prettily. Wrapped up in his fire rat haori with her skirt barely peeking out the bottom, she stepped out cautiously, minding the steps before her and lifted her hands up slightly with a bend of her elbows for balance. Near the last two steps, Inuyasha reached out for her, lending her his support till she finally descended to the cold ground.

Giving them some privacy, Miroku slid the door, watching as Inuyasha lifted his hands to adjust his robe more tightly around her, and then the shoji obstructed his view closed with a soft thud. His tired smile remained as he stared at the rice paper before him. His heart swelling at the chance for his friends' souls to finally be at peace together. Or at least their own version of one.

Outside, Inuyasha looked over the woman before him. The adult female that had grown a whole whopping inch in the time she'd been gone. But he'd grown slightly as well... and their height difference still remained the same. The same, yes, still with her black wavy hair, her kind words, her strong spirit. He gazed at her fair complexion that shone under the moon light, appreciating the way her cheeks curved and colored, the way her nose tinged pink in the cold. With his hands still on the collar of his robes she wore, he pulled her closer, noticing the way her lashes fluttered on her cheeks as she refused to look up at him. "Are you warm?"

She nodded, flushing with embarrassment. She wrapped her hands together just under his arms to keep them from shaking nervously. Here it was again, that demur feeling she got around him which she enjoyed but hated all the same. She cursed the butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach. "I am," she forced out softly. And with great effort, she looked up at his slightly glowing eyes which were always so striking in the night.

He didn't expect his heart to stop so suddenly and so long in his chest before starting up again so loudly - so loud he could _feel_ it. And an overwhelming sensation he'd felt around her so many times before fogged his senses, his gaze dropping, his hands sliding.

He wanted to_ kiss_ her.

Kagome's eyes went wide, noticing that honey-glazed look that had haunted her for so many years in her dreams... that look he'd given in her bedroom so long ago, when he'd held her hand with such fervor. When he'd promised he'd protect her with his life. Her lips parted silently in an attempt to take in more air. That time, he'd almost... they'd almost...

A scream ripped through the air, wrenching them apart as they turned in the direction of the sound. Inuyasha cursed under his breath, mentally reeling at being interrupted yet again. If only this whatever-it-was had plagued the town a couple weeks later instead of _now_. All he wanted was some time alone, some time to recuperate, some time to catch up and bask in Kagome's presence... in her calming aura that seemed to take over his mind whenever they were alone.

"We should go," Kagome whispered beside him, a little disappointed in the distraction, but her concern forced her to see past that, and she pushed her selfish feelings aside.

His jaw clenched in annoyance as he bent down before her. "Get on."

Kagome scrambled upon him before he rushed off in the general direction of the scream. "Do you know which hut it came from?"

"No," he grumbled out as he came to a stop between a handful of homes. "The fires are out," he noticed, " and all I smell is smoke." His ears swiveled atop his head as he set her down and straitened again.

"Inuyasha, this is bad," her eyebrows scrunched in worry. "Why would someone scream and then suddenly stop?" She looked over to him and he agreed with her concern. Something had happened to someone and was being hindered from calling out again. "What do we do?"

"Damn it." Inuyasha looked around quickly, but still couldn't catch any differences between each house before them. They all _seemed_ peacefully quiet... nothing amiss. He really detested not being able to do anything, so with tight fists, he stalked up to a door, declaring how he was just going to bust into each one until they found whoever they came looking for.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, "no!"

He turned at her fierce whisper. "Well what do you suggest, Kagome? We can't just stand here all night."

She waved her hands towards the door frantically, "well, we can't break into people's homes either, Inuyasha! We'll wake the whole village!"

He squinted his eyes at her and crossed his arms, resisting to tap a clawed finger in annoyance. "So you have any bright ideas, or ya' gonna just stand there?"

Kagome huffed and looked around stubbornly. Like hell she'd let him get to her now. "Just... just look through the windows, ya' dough head!" Inuyasha eye visibly flinched, but she prodded on, too flustered at this point to worry about his feelings. "You're sure the scream came from here, right?"

Stopping the growl clamoring in his throat, he nodded, wondering what exactly had crawled up her ass all of a sudden. "You're really questioning me right now?" He challenged, slightly insulted in her lack of faith.

She almost rolled her eyes, "just look at the houses around here, we'll split it up, it'll be faster."

Obliging in her request without a second thought, he turned to the house he had almost broken into and glanced into the few windows it had. Nothing. He went to the next one, catching Kagome's eye as she checked another. Nothing. Kagome was careful with her footsteps, mindful of the sounds she made. Before she knew it, they both had cleared the immediate vicinity. "Well that worked out splendidly."

"Ugh!" Fed up, she shoved him away, not able to bare him being so near with such a foul attitude. She was _this_ close to sitting him. "We must be missing something!" Agitated, she shook her leg and put her fist under her chin, trying desperately to brainstorm her way into a solution.

Inuyasha shrugged, "we can always just walk i-"

"No!" Kagome hissed, turning to him with determination burning in her eyes.

He blinked a few times, feeling oddly at peace despite their current situation, and appreciated one of her many strengths of character which usually shone through on the battle field. A look he felt he hadn't seen in ages, and in the back of his mind, feared he'd never see again.

Then suddenly, she deflated before him, and he felt a bit disappointed and cheated at seeing the fire leave her eyes. "We might need to get Miroku, Inuyasha." She sighed, "I don't know, I guess I'm a bit rusty."

"Kaede."

"Huh?"

"Kaede," he repeated. "She said something back at the village."

"What? What did she say?" She wracked her brain to think of anything significant that might have come up.

Instead of answering, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a window. "Look inside, do you see anything?" She shook her head. He lead her to another at the side of the house, "how about now?" Still nothing.

He continued pulling her over to another hut. "Inuyasha," she whined, pulling back a bit but to no avail, "what are you doing? I thought you already checked these houses."

Pointing to another hut with a clawed finger, he waited and she shook her head. "Kaede said only _you_ might be able to see what's around here."

"Oh," she agreed, "you're right." Another window and another hut, she shook her head again.

"It's like with Yura of the hair," he said, "you were the only one that could see the strands controlling everyone." He turned and looked at her pointedly, "you have the sight."

Filling with new found determination, she nodded, and reached out to squeeze his hand. "Take me to the next one."

"You know..." he said almost hesitantly, pulling her again but less forceful this time, "we didn't really need to drag the monk with us." He noticed there were only a couple more huts they needed to check over.

"But... how would I perform the blessing without him?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Kagome." She shook her head at another window and they went to the next. "You don't need him," he continued. "It would have been fine... like old times," he added almost hesitantly.

"Old times," she whispered. Memories of traveling together crossing her eyes - fuzzy yet very, very clear. Old times where they fought against the crow and his bandits, Yura of the Hair, Sesshomaru and the un-mother. "Just you and me," she breathed out faintly.

They stopped at another window and exchanged a meaningful look.

Kagome forced herself out of their revere, whispering an old truth, "you didn't like me back then," she admitted.

"You're right," he smirked, "you _were_ a clumsy brat."

"So then, it wouldn't be the same," she countered.

"Why not?" He leaned slightly over her in mock intimidation, a fang poked out of his lips mirthfully, "who said I like you now?"

Her jaw dropped at his declaration and she lifted her hands to shove him away, "Inuya-!"

But a loud thud interrupted them and they both turned quickly to the window. Inuyasha searched the darkness but came up empty handed. "The smell of smoke here is strong... do you see anything."

"I'm not sure," Kagome whispered, squinting into the room. She saw a faint glow through a doorway in the home, but it was all the way in the back, just around the corner, so she couldn't say anything for certain. A loud crash echoed through the home and Kagome visibly flinched, jumping back as objects rolled out of the doorway the glow came from.

Inuyasha steadied her from behind, "something's happening."

"I think, I think this is the one." She turned to him, alarm wrought on her face. "We have to go in."

"Right." He grabbed her hand and pulled her around the hut, pushing them both through the mat that served as the front door and immediately covered his nose with a sleeve. His eyes burned at how much smoke filtered the air and he stopped walking, trying to adjust himself to the change.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" She grabbed at his sleeve to turn and see him better.

"I'm fine," he grumbled out, "let's go." He didn't bother to look at her as he walked them further into the hut. She covered her own mouth as well. The smoke became thicker the deeper they went.

"Back there," she pointed, a cough broke though her before she was able to continue, "there's a faint glow coming from that room."

"Don't breathe too deep Kagome."

"I'm trying not to," she reassured him.

He wasn't able to hold back his own cough as they neared the doorway, and he mentally cursed as his vision blurred further. At this point, Kagome had switched to lead them instead.

"See anything," he asked again.

"Something's glowing in there," and before she could turn the corner, a bright light flashed before her, blinding her and she squinted her eyes in pain, raising up an arm to provide some protection and shade. She heard Inuyasha hiss behind her, and she took a step back, peeking over her limb eagerly.

A quick moment passed as the light settled and the room became dark again. Thick fumes lined through the air, moving in long billowy sheets. Separating at the edges and mixing again with other floating partners. They hovered and circled around a smokey apparition who floated over a woman that was weakly bracing herself against a wall. Her hands were around her throat, her eyes and mouth wide as she stared at her translucent attacker. Her knees were slightly bent, weak from the struggle, and slowly she slid to the floor, landing on broken pots and scattered parchment.

Too worried for the woman that didn't seem to be breathing, Kagome didn't even think. She ran at them with an arm out, her sight tunneling to the crumpled body which didn't acknowledge her. "No! Stop!"

She didn't hear Inuyasha curse behind her, and she barely registered how the time between each of his coughs became shorter. He struggled, leaning against the doorjamb with his shoulder while his hand still covered his mouth. He rasped out her name, but she didn't respond. His eyes watered painfully as he watched her fall next to the woman, holding her close and checking her over.

"She's not breathing!" Kagome's voice was frantic, and she lay the older woman on the ground, placing one hand above the other, then started pushing at her chest.

The apparition didn't seem disturbed as it slowly floated a couple feet away from Kagome. It watched her fret over its victim, studying her with its hollowed out eyes.

Frustrated, Inuyasha slammed his fist on the doorway, gripping his tessaiga defensively as another fitful cough wreaked his body. He closed his eyes tightly as his body shook from the exertion, which unwittingly drew the figure's attention to himself.

It turned slowly, fixing it's empty sockets on Inuyasha, then whispered softly, "_you_."

Ears twitching at the sound, Inuyasha just barely opened his eyes before the smoke sped at him. He took a step back in surprise, barely registering a broken shard of clay digging into his heel before it split his skin. And the smoke was upon him, swirling around his body thickly and obstructing his view. He worried for Kagome, but hoped that this meant the demon was fully focused on him instead - concern over his own safety completely minor whenever things came to her.

He squinted his eyes, the smoke irritating them as he struggled to breathe. His mind was growing hazy and before he knew what was happening, he fell back. Faintly, he heard Kagome scream his name. He clumsily waved his arm at her to stay back. With much effort, he expanded his chest, forcing himself to breathe, but found that he couldn't. Panic seized him and he opened his eyes wide in a moment of fear.

Confused and disoriented, Inuyasha didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't a swirling face of smoke just inches from his own. It hovered and grew closer, its nose which seemed to be constantly changing shape almost touching his. He didn't know where to look, this _thing_, it had no eyes.

"_Yoouu,"_ it repeated, its voice eery, slithering through the air like a snake, "aaare _stronnng_."

Then, it attacked, face lunging at him and enveloping him once again. Inuyasha opened his mouth wide, scratching at his chest, pulling at his haori at a failed attempt to breathe. What ever it was, he could feel it entering his body, in through his mouth and nose. His vision started closing in, going black around the edges, then darker and darker. A bright flash flickered in the slit that was his shrunken vision, but he figured he might be hallucinating, everything was just getting so fuzzy, and seemed _so_ far away.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if Kagome was still there. He wished he could tell her to fetch Miroku, anything to get her away.

As long as she was safe.

* * *

(A/N)

WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?! I hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. I'm apologizing now for taking so long to post this. I had come across a story that was already several chapters in that had a very VERY similar plot to what I was writing, so I had to brainstorm and revamp this to continue. Not only that but it was exceptionally well written. That being said, I'm still working the kinks for this but I've finally got the main plot worked out. Thank goodness. The summary has been updated so check that out! Thanks for reading!

~RUBELLA


	4. Enenra

**Crusade Against the Moon**

Chapter Four : Enenra

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters from the show.

* * *

**_Last Chapter_:**

_Then, it attacked, face lunging and surrounding him once again. Inuyasha opened his mouth wide, scratching at his chest, pulling at his haori in a failed attempt to breathe. What ever it was, he could feel it entering his body, in through his mouth and nose. His vision started closing in and going black around the edges, then darker and darker. A bright flash flickered before his eyes – a hallucination? Everything was just getting so fuzzy and far away._

_In the back of his mind, he wondered if Kagome was still there, if she was okay. He wished he could tell her to run, to get Miroku, anything to get her away._

_Anything to keep her safe._

_Then silence, darkness, and he was gone._

* * *

The sound of Inuyasha's body hitting the floor jarred Kagome's senses. She could only assume the light had come from the specter itself. 'Please, please, please!' She forced herself to keep pushing on the middle aged woman's chest and peeked back to see the apparition hovering over her hanyou's body. "Inuyasha!" His flailing hand did nothing to calm the increasing panic in her heart, but she couldn't just leave this helpless woman to die. Trading one life for another just wasn't right! She closed her eyes tightly, the corners wet with frustrated tears as she pushed at a more fevered pace. 'Please, please, please,' she repeated, 'I need to help him!'

A shuttering breath had her pulling back and staring dumbly. She'd never given someone CPR before. Ignoring the sweat rolling down her temple, she helped the woman into a sitting position.

"Wah?" Old hands went up weakly to support a throbbing head, and the other flew to her stomach following a very audible gag. Kagome grimaced. The poor woman was definitely suffering from a concussion.

'If we had been any later-' she stopped her train of thought immediately. Gently grabbing the woman's shoulders, she pushed her back against the wall to steady her jostled equilibrium. "Everything's going to be okay," she whispered, "just stay here."

The woman didn't even acknowledge Kagome, mind still in a daze, she stayed put and slid a trembling hand over her eyes.

A flash like the one she'd seen right before entering lit up the room like lightning. What had felt like minutes had really only been seconds, but nothing prepared Kagome from the sight of the specter pouring itself over Inuyasha, entering him through all the orifices of his skull. Like a fish out of water, his jaw hung agape, open wide in a futile attempt for some air. Guilt flooded her heart as she took in his bloodied claws raking through his haori and into his chest.

It could have been from her lack of practice, or her mind recovering from the shock of seeing the man she loved in such a compromising state, but she was slow to react. Her body shaking and sweating with dread, she struggled through the smog in her mind. 'My... my bow!'

Drawing it from her shoulder, she pointed it at the specter. What was it really anyway? Would her arrow even work on it? Noticing Inuyasha's eyes rolling back and his arms dropping, she refused to waste another minute on the thought and let her arrow fly.

The rose of her spiritual power lit the room anew. Instead of turning, the creature slid its smokey eye sockets to the back of its head. In a split second decision it pulled away from Inuyasha, but her arrow pierced it on its lower side like she had done to Naraku long ago, obliterating it almost completely before it made a mad dash towards a window, the rest of its body billowing slowly behind it like hair underwater.

Not bothering to give the creature a second look, Kagome ran to Inuyasha's fallen body, hands shaking and hovering over him with indecision. She called out his name, but it garnered no response, so she fell to his chest and placed her ear near his mouth. Listening closely, she felt his chest expand and he breathed out a small gust of air. She leaned back on her haunches in relief. He was okay.

It had taken half a day for Inuyasha to wake up, and when he did, it wasn't in the best of moods. Miffed and ego taken a blow, he realized he wouldn't be much help on this particular quest. Worse of all, he had woken with his head on Kagome's lap, and everyone was watching. He could barely take the embarrassment as Shippo snickered behind a curious Miroku.

A hum drew his attention back to the woman as she pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You're awake," she smiled down softly.

"Wha- of course I'm," he pushed away from her lap to save himself some dignity, but a burn in his chest had him hissing and falling back to her.

"Don't push yourself too hard," she worried, "you're still healing."

"Healing?" He went to grab at his naked chest but she pulled his hand away with her own.

"If it's uncomfortable, I can change your bandages."

He watched her warily, eyes going from their joined hands to her face before he finally looked away with a defeated "keh."

She smiled tenderly before turning her attention to the nosey bystanders, "I'm all out of water, would you mind, Miroku?" She gestured to the empty pail next to her. It's not like she could have fetched it anyway, especially with Inuyasha's dead weight on her and all.

"Of course, Lady Kagome." He rushed to the pail and headed towards the shoji door that lead outside. "Come now, Shippo, unless you want to be privy of what adults do in their spare time."

Kagome and Inuyasha bristled behind him, faces turning red, both protested in unison.

"Heey we're not-"

"Fuck you, Miroku!" Inuyasha went to get up again, but Kagome pressed firmly on a shoulder, eyes averted and shooting flames at their perverted friend.

Shippo tittered as he scrambled up Miroku's shoulder, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha as the shoji closed before him.

Inuyasha fell back with a grunt, face dejected as he stared at the floor beside him.

With a sigh, Kagome grabbed the moist rag that had fallen out of the pail and pressed it against the makeshift gauze on his chest. It soaked up the moisture and softened the dried blood, making it easier to peel away. She wouldn't be able to do much until she had more water, but she settled with working on the corner for now. After it wet through enough, she lifted the corner and began pulling it in the direction the tiny white hairs of his chest grew. Inuyasha tensed beneath her and she immediately let go. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, did I hurt you?"

"Keh," he scoffed, "you can't hurt me."

She squinted her eyes mischievously at him and puckered her lips. "Oh, is that so?"

He eyed her warily as she gained a pleased look on her face, until she moved a delicate hand down to his chest. "W-wait!" Eyes going wide, he immediately regretted what he'd said. Inuyasha went rigid as she swept her hand across his violet beads, then in a move he wasn't expecting, she lunged for his bandaged chest.

"You _know_," she whispered. He caught her wrist and she leaned towards him, flexing her fingers in the process, "it's been a while since I said _it_."

He bared his fangs at her. "You wouldn't _dare_."

Pushing against him was like pushing against a wall, and she was making no progress at all, so she pressed her body on her arm in added effort. Her hair fell around them, and she leaned closer, her fingers twitching dangerously. "Oh?" She feigned innocence before smirking, "wouldn't I?"

"You idiot," he snarled, "I'll crush your legs!"

"Not if I push you off first!" She hollered back.

Inuyasha growled her name in warning, teeth still glinting, and Kagome's heart faltered. It was animalistic and raw, and she fought desperately against the blush she felt creeping up her neck. She silently cursed her newfound weakness towards him before letting her stubborn nature settle back in. There was no way she was going to let him win this. So she pressed her teeth together and leaned her face closer for added effect, "Sssssssiiiiiih-"

Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha pulled her down with an arm, pressing her flush against him, and the room twisted around her in a blur. Instead of being above, she was now underneath him. Disoriented, she blinked owlishly as he pulled away with a satisfied smirk. She couldn't help grinning back, and before she knew it, she sputtered out laughing.

Inuyasha watched her for a moment as she relished in her amusement. The wrinkles at the corner of her eyes, the crinkle above her nose, the pink flushing her cheeks. After a moment, he noticed their position and proximity, then felt the same heat grow on his own face, so he pulled his arm out from beneath her and gruffed up his voice, feigning annoyance, "what the hell, Kagome."

Recovering from her short outburst, Kagome opened her eyes. She felt and watched Inuyasha draw away and lean heavily on one arm. She took a couple labored breaths to regain her composure. "Sorry," her grin was contagious, and Inuyasha fought to keep the corners of his mouth drawn straight.

"_I'm_ supposed to be the reckless one, not you."

She hummed pleasantly as his hair fell over her shoulder.

"You idiot," he whispered. Her hair was in disarray, and he leaned down to brush it from her face, but grimaced and pulled back hissing.

"Inuyasha."

Closing his eyes in defeat, he sighed, but made no effort to move further.

She felt the air he exhaled brush her cheek and looked down at his bandaged chest regretfully. It was healing, but slowly. He must have damaged it quite a bit in his desperation, not that she'd ever say that out loud. "Kagome, how..." already putting things together, he didn't finish his question.

She hesitated, "you don't remember?"

He gave her an exasperated look, ready to retort but she quickly cut him off.

Leaning up on her elbows, she lifted a hand deftly towards his gashes, but stopped herself from touching him. "That thing," she started, "what ever it was, it was all over you." She eyed him carefully, trying to find the right words to tell him. "You couldn't breathe."

Leaning away from her, he cursed under his breath. "_I_ fuckin' did this." His face scrunched as he felt the pull of his skin when he moved.

"Inuyasha," she reached for his exposed biceps. "I'm sorry I left you," she admitted regretfully, and watched as his golden orbs turned to her, "I wasn't paying attention, and I-"

"Stop it Kagome. This wasn't your fault."

"Well it wasn't yours either," she bit back stubbornly.

Frustration mounting, he opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he heard the shoji slide open.

"Water's ready my friends." The monk strutted in with a snickering Shippo, but stopped at the sight of the two on the floor. "You see what I told you," he conspired, a hand to the side of his mouth as he whispered to the fox kit. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's arm as he fell back onto her lap, grunting and angry. Ignoring Miroku's perverse taunts, she sat up and motioned for the bucket before getting to work.

They briefed Inuyasha on what happened after his black out and concluded, much to his chagrin, that they would be the ones handling this particular mission instead. "I'm still going," he added, "wouldn't hurt having a little back up."

"Me too!" Hollered Shippo, "someone's got to stop this idiot from jumping into danger." He pointed at Inuyasha with a tiny thumb.

Inuyasha balled a fist and leaned towards him, "ya little runt."

Shippo jumped away and hid behind Kagome. He pulled down the skin from an eye and made a goofy face.

Closing his eyes and breathing hard to calm his rising ire, Inuyasha didn't bother reaching around Kagome to knock the kit on the head. It was really hard not killing the brat sometimes.

After having his wounds redressed, Inuyasha pulled on his fire rat robe - which had magically sown back together. He stretched out his arms one by one as everyone got busy around him. Shinobu came in a little while later with his wife and trays full of food. Everyone dug in and ate together with the shoji doors slid wide open. The sun was bright and warm, and the air was fresh and relaxing.

Everyone picked at the random trays between them and the dozen bowls full of different food choices. A couple of shrimp here, some scallions there, a slice of cooked fish and a bowl of rice for them each. Shinobu finished munching on a morsel before speaking up, "I hope the food is to your liking."

"It is," Miroku replied, "thank you."

"How did you all venture last night?"

Kagome retold the story while Inuyasha busied himself with a second helping. "Unfortunately, the creature got away."

"As it always does," Shinobu answered.

She looked over at Miroku, "I suppose we'll have to stay another night." It was a question and a statement all the same. She knew Miroku had a family now. Three children must be a handful for just Sango to take care of, especially for three days.

"I _told_ the monk to stay back," Inuyasha grumbled through his food.

Ignoring him, Miroku turned to Kagome with an appreciative smile, "we can start purifying the village after we eat." He turned his attention back to Shinobu and explained, "we'll start at the perimeter, surrounding the village with my ofudas and then finish in the middle. It should create a barrier and prevent the demon and other evil entities from returning for some time."

"Consider yourself lucky," Shippo pipped up, "you won't have to deal with Inuyasha after today. There's no way he'll be able to stay with something that strong and pure up."

A pair of chopsticks flew across the room and knocked Shippo on the head.

"Ow," he complained, "hey!" And he sent a glare to Inuyasha who had found more chopsticks to eat with. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through Shippo's pony tail. He grumbled a little before climbing into her lap to be showered by her affection.

Miroku continued, ignoring the two shameful males in his group, "staying tonight would be for the best."

With a satisfied grin, Inuyasha dropped his empty bowl and crossed his arms. "That settles it, one more night and we'll leave in the morning."

"Very well," the headman replied. He got up as carefully as his old legs allowed. "It was a pleasure dining with you all. Please find me when you're done so that I may pay you for your services." He bowed and exited the room with his wife collecting cleared out trays and empty bowls behind him. Once they were gone, the group got their things together and travelled to the edge of the village.

Miroku stopped at a sign where the village's name was carved in elegant Kanji, *_Nikko_. There was a worn down path curving out that lead to the forest they had traveled through. "We'll start here." He pulled out his ofuda from a sleeve and flicked it before him. It stood straight between his fingers, and Kagome watched, waiting for directions. He brought the hemp paper in front of her, "concentrate on this, and pray. Your power should flow naturally out to it."

"Pray," she parroted, "for what?" Briefly, she remembered the time she was stuck in a cave with Kikyo. She had asked her to pray back then too. And it had worked.

"For protection," he replied. He relaxed his arm and motioned behind him. "Picture every person, child, and adult." And she looked beyond him, at the people going about their day, working and plowing away, farming, feeding, taking care of each other in a cohesive unit. "Every creature, from the livestock to the pets, even the birds that come and go. Pray for them and their safety. Meditate about it, and push that energy into the ofuda." He reached into his sleeve and pulled another one out, passing that one to her. "First, watch me."

Closing his eyes, he brought the ofuda close to his face and held it there. Kagome felt the power radiating out of him and onto the stiff paper. After a brief moment, she saw it glow a soft white. When the monk finally deemed it fit, he opened his eyes slowly and pulled the paper away towards the sign. He smoothed it over the back, and when his hand left it, a clear dome grew from it, surrounding the immediate vicinity. His aura tickled over her skin and she watched as it completed it's expansion.

Sensing the power, Inuyasha opened his eyes and watched the bustling village. "Ya done back there?" His ears flicked as he listened beyond them. He was still really bothered about how things had ended last night, so he kept vigil, even though it was said the creature only came out after sundown. He wasn't taking any chances. A red tail fluffed in the distance, and he saw Shippo chasing some kids through an alleyway.

Walking up behind him, Kagome followed his line of sight and smiled tenderly. It was times like these that she wondered what Inuyasha was thinking. Seeing Shippo so carefree warmed her own heart. He had to be feeling the same, didn't he? "We're going off to the next spot."

He turned slightly towards her and caught her eye, "you're doin' the next one?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a shy but excited smile. She couldn't wait to test her abilities.

"You're stronger now," he concluded, his arms relaxing at his sides, "you'll do great."

Miroku chose that moment to stroll by with a gesturing hand, "this way you love birds."

Faces going red, Kagome squeaked and hurried to the monk as Inuyasha cursed and trailed behind them. He imagined tearing off Miroku's head and tossing it into the river for the fishes to gouge on.

Kagome's eyes bulged out as they came up to their next destination. The village fell back behind them leaving bright green grass with sprinkled daffodils before her, then massive trees and bamboo stalks branching high and thick beside them, and a wide path cut through the middle which lead to a bridge built of stone. She admired the red painted wood carefully crafted on top of it. It loomed several stories high over a river, she could hear it rushing loudly down the mountain. "I know this place!" She nearly jumped from excitement. There were two samurai guarding it, standing right where the red railings began. Kagome kept her distance but never drew her eyes away, "is this... is this *_Shinkyo Bridge_?"

Impressed, Miroku nodded, "so, this is still up in your time?"

"It is! But I've never visited it before! Is... is it true that only the Shogun is allowed to cross it?"

She heard Inuyasha 'keh' behind them as Miroku replied, "it is."

Tensing up, Inuyasha eyed the two samurai. He regarded them carefully, taking in their katana and the weak areas of their armor. They'd be no problem if they acted out, he'd fought samurai before. These two were just a couple of small fry. He'd have them knocked out before they could even blink.

"You can choose anything around here to place the ofuda on. Maybe the sign," he gestured to the one posted next to a samurai, "or the stone," he pointed with his tinkling staff to the base of the bridge.

Kagome didn't like any of those options. As beautiful and exciting as it was to be this close to the bridge with the larger than life mountain behind it, the samurai were making her feel anxious, and she needed to clear her mind if she was even going to attempt her first barrier. Not only that, but she could almost feel Inuyasha stiffening up behind her. "I think I'll do it on a tree," she concluded. It was the town she was protecting anyway, not the bridge, nor the Shogun. They seemed to have that plenty under control.

"Very well." Miroku gestured to her ofuda with an open palm. "I've already prayed to all the ones in my possession, so they each have a trace of my energy in them."

"Okay, thanks." She turned and walked up to the base of the mountain. The terrain was uneven and bumpy, full of rocks, twigs, leaves, and thick year old roots. It was a bit difficult to walk over with her crimson dress up flats. She could feel the mist rising up from the river and touching her skin. The tree she stopped in front of was tall, and the mountain was taller. She was almost struck in awe at the beauty of it all. Nothing had ever smelled cleaner than this alone. 'If only the samurai weren't here,' she thought grumpily, maybe they could have had a nice picnic.

"Remember," Miroku guided as she closed her eyes, "think of the people, the animals, and the nature surrounding us."

As if in a 3D video game, her minds eye hovered over the village, then swooped down smoothly, passing and swirling around each individual. Around Shippo, the laughing children, around the huts and the trees and the critters of the forest. Everything became quiet and loud at once. Her ears concentrated on the sounds of the tweeting birds, the rushing river, the monkeys' voices echoing in the mountain trees, the wind brushing through the leaves, and her body relaxed in a moment of complete nirvana. It was beautiful, peaceful, and clear. All were precious things, precious things in need of protecting.

Her body hummed with her power and will to keep everything and everyone safe, and she felt a heat rush through the core of her chest and up her arm. Surprised, she opened her eyes as the ofuda grew warm in her hand. It was glowing a bright pink, to the point that it seemed that it would burst.

"Now place it on the tree," and she did. She smoothed it out as Miroku whispered beside her, as if he had meditated with her as well, not wanting to break the peace around them. "Before you lift your hand, picture the barrier you want. However big or wide, picture it spreading out as far as you can make it. Make it strong, make it last."

She stopped for a second, two fingers lingering on the parchment. Miroku was surprisingly good at this. Maybe she could learn a few more things from him as well. It seemed like Kaede wouldn't be the only one she'd want as a sensei. She almost snickered.

"Concentrate," Miroku warned, sensing her flickering aura, "and ..." she pulled her hand away, "release."

There was a burst of air, and the trees shook, her hair flew from her face, and she blinked her suddenly dry eyes.

"Remarkable," gasped the monk.

Kagome took a step back and turned completely, taking in the glittering dome that was five times wider than Miroku's had been. It changed colors like a pearl, the more she walked and looked up at it, the more it reminded her of a bubble, morphing from a soft pink to blue. "Will it hold?"

"It will more than hold," Miroku explained, inspecting her creation with the excitement of a child, his staff rung as he ran from one side to the next, "this barrier will hold up for days!"

Turning to him with a disappointed look, she repeated, "days? But it needs be up longer!"

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "with practice, it will come. To be honest, I don't know how long this barrier will hold, but it's strong. Mine only last a couple days," he dropped his hand and swooped it before them, "but your barrier is astounding! It's significantly bigger, I have no doubt it's purpose will be served well."

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Kagome continued looking at it, wondering how she could check its strength. She turned and walked backwards, then turned again and repeated the process, looking this way and that. She bumped into a firm body and gasped as two hands gripped her arms and spun her. "Inuyasha!"

His eyes were liquid honey, "Kagome," he squeezed her arms for effect, "you're incredible."

He struck her speechless, she was proud and embarrassed at the same time. She wasn't one to brag but, he wasn't one to give compliments either. "Thank you."

Something caught his eye behind her and he quickly let her go, "damned monk," he grumbled, and walked towards the town. "Enough dallying!" He shouted out behind him, "the sooner we finish the sooner we're out of here!"

"Wait!" She called out for him, running and grabbing his haori.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"Ah," she blinked, surprised that he wasn't annoyed or still shouting, "I need you to do something for me."

He crossed his arms and waited.

"My barrier, Miroku said it would only last a few days."

"I'd say a week judging by the size," he looked up at the luminescent dome.

"I need you to attack it."

Shocked, he drew away from her, "you finally lost it."

"I'm serious, Inuyasha. Break the barrier."

"What for?" He argued, "we're waisting time! Let's go."

"No!" She pulled at his sleeve again. "I need to know how strong it is. Inuyasha," she looked him in the eye and spoke calmly, making sure he understood how serious this was, "it'll help me get better."

Silently, he watched her stand there before him, determined and spirited as ever. His memory ran back only moments earlier, to when she put the barrier up, hair floating away from her face, body glowing and sparking. Did she even realize how _untouchable_ she had looked? She was absolutely divine, and here she was, wanting to be near him, asking for help.

He ceased, "okay. I'll do it." The smile that lit her face was blinding, and he had to look away as he pulled out Red Testsusaiga. He felt his skin sparking, tiny little shocks attacking him as the barrier reacted to his malicious intent. It was going to break, and it was going to fall. He didn't want to witness the defeated look she would bare. He walked past the monk and exited the barrier, turning and assuming a stance.

"Wait!" Miroku panicked, "stop, Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"Move aside bouzo," he warned.

"It's okay," Kagome walked up beside him and led him towards Inuyasha's side.

Miroku watched dejectedly, "it wont hold."

"What," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha growled at hearing the monk, and swung his sword.

The barrier vibrated loudly, sparks flew all around, and for a moment, it seemed like it would stand. But like melting wax paper, it began to dissolve where it was hit, the hole spreading like an infection until it was completely gone. They all stood silently together, the river roaring under Shinkyo Bridge.

"Wow." Kagome's voice was tiny. Where she had first been impressed with her creation, she no longer was. Just one try, that's all it took, and it was down.

Pulling out another ofuda, Miroku turned to the young priestess. "You'll make another one," he placed it in her hand, and held her with his larger ones for comfort, "stronger and better than the last."

She nodded, and walked back up to the tree. She repeated the process, concentrating, pulling more at her powers, and when she opened her eyes, she placed the ofuda on a large bamboo shoot instead. "Stronger," she whispered, and a new barrier went up. Her hair flew again, and she turned, witnessing as it enveloped a larger area.

Realizing she could do it on her own. Miroku split up with them, deciding they could cover more ground if he started on the opposite side of the village. So they moved on, Kagome walking to the next area as Inuyasha followed beside her. She was abnormally quiet, and it irked Inuyasha's nerves. He watched as she crinkled the ofudas in her hand. He growled, and she turned startled eyes at him. "I told you it was a stupid idea." Her face soured, and he regretted saying anything at all.

They made it to their next destination. A tall white torii gate with moss growing up its sides, signaling the entrance of a Shinto Shrine. It was white as a fish's belly, unlike the one at Kaede's, and the mountain soared proudly behind it.

Kagome nibbled at her cheek uncertainly. 'I have to make it bigger.' She walked up to one of the columns and lifted the paper. She could feel Miroku's energy sleeping inside it. 'I have to make it stronger.' She closed her eyes, and listened to nothing and everything. It was quieter here, the river was off in the other distance, so she had better range of the creatures in the shadows. 'I have to protect.' That familiar feeling at the pit of her chest swam up her arms again, and the ofuda warmed up. She opened her eyes, forcing her energy to it, placed it on the gate. The wind blew her hair like before, and she turned to inspect her work.

The last thing she expected was Inuyasha to be standing immediately behind her. Mouth forming a small 'o', she watched as his eyes grew with intensity and resolve. "Inuyasha?"

"You did better." They both stared at each other. Kagome couldn't believe she was getting yet another compliment from him. Two in a day? This had to be some kind of record!

She smiled sweetly at him, and reached out for his hand before he could run from embarrassment, "thank you." Feeling elated and happy again, Kagome forgot to check her barrier. It was up, it was strong, and it was protecting. Hand in hand, they walked to their next destination.

* * *

Night had come rather quickly, and the four friends stood outside on guard, waiting for the creature to attack. The villagers turned on their fires one by one, warming up their cold abodes. Hours passed by, and the moon shifted across the sky. The light from the flames disappeared one after the other, and it was clear the the creature was not coming back.

With a sigh of relief, they all went back to their room for some much needed rest.

First thing in the morning, they started packing to leave. Shinobu had already provided them with a cart full with barrels of rice, different foods, and payment for their services. The group waited outside as Inuyasha went back into the room to retrieve the last barrel. Before he could reach it, the headman called out his name from the hallway.

Turning, Inuyasha slid the screen only to come face to face with him. "What is it old man?"

"Have you given anymore thought to my request?"

"The answer's still the same. Ain't no changing my mind." He took a step to leave, but Shinobu stopped him. His hand gripped Inuyasha's arm, and he let loose a low growl. The geezer quickly let go.

"You must reconsider, that woman, Lady Kagome, you plan to marry, no?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "the hell?" Where was this coming from?

"You'll have children, a family. You'll need to support them. What better way than by joining us?"

Baring his teeth, Inuyasha growled in his face. "What makes you think they'll want _anything_ to do with a demon like me?"

"You're strong," he pleaded, "and powerful."

A snarl escaped him this time, "and a half breed all the same."

The headman stood straighter and seemed to puff up his chest a bit. A gold pin glinted in the light. "You'd have their protection, imagine the strength you'll gain. Allies. Hundreds of them."

"Like you said, I'm powerful enough. You're the ones that need me, now leave me the hell alone." He walked to the other end of the room and grabbed the barrel.

Shinobu didn't quit. He was a leader, maybe for just his town, but a leader none the less. "If you refuse, their protection will be revoked. There are others, they're rising up, and your town won't be spared."

Inuyasha squeezed the barrel in his hand. He heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"Lady Kagome," he continued, "and any children you sire wi-"

With just those few words, everything went red. The barrel was airborne and slammed next to Shinobu, he didn't flinch as it exploded, rice flying everywhere, the screens breaking and collapsing under the pressure. A gasp sounded behind him. Rice hit the floor and splattered like rain drops before a storm. And before the old man realized it, Inuyasha was already in his face, fist bunching in his robes and lifting him from the floor.

"You've got some fuckin' _nerve,_" he spat.

Angry, shocked, and breathless, Shinobu stared at Inuyasha, too afraid to say anything else.

Inuyasha relished at the sound of his rising heart beat. "Threaten them again, and I'll kill you."

The old man raised his hands in defeat, and behind them, Kagome whispered her hanyou's name.

With a shove, Inuyasha released him, not caring if he broke a bone in his fall. He turned and brushed past Kagome, "let's go," he growled, "we don't need anything here."

Kagome stared at the mess left in Inuyasha's wake. Shinobu caught himself with the screen at his other side, but it gave and he went falling down with it. She rushed to his side and helped him sit up, brushing the rice on his shoulders and arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "he's usually not like this."

"Enough." The headman pushed her gently and raised a hand. "My words were careless." She hovered beside him as he got up and dusted himself.

Her name was hollered from outside and they both turned in the direction.

"Off you go," he urged, "your service is much appreciated."

Bowing, she thanked him for his hospitality and ran back to her group.

* * *

The trek back home was taking twice as long. Instead of riding on Inuyasha's back, Kagome walked beside him, carrying small bags full of herbs. She sighed sadly, missing the warmth of his back. Miroku led a horse and carriage with a few barrels stacked in the back. Shippo sat on the highest one, munching impatiently on some dried up meat. "Are we there yet?"

Kagome sighed again, she'd lost count how many times he'd asked that.

The sun was almost done setting, and the second night of their trip back home would soon be upon them. "Are we there yet?"

His only answer were the crickets warming up from the cold.

This time, he sighed instead, loudly at that, "are we there yet?!"

"YES! Fuckin' runt!"

Tossing his almost devoured food to the side, Shippo jumped up with excitement, "really?! Which way?!"

Inuyasha pointed a clawed hand down a curve in the path that disappeared behind some trees, "now get the hell outta here." Shippo was gone before he could finish the sentence.

The trio sighed in relief. They continued walking in silence, relishing in the absence of Shippo's voice. A handful of minutes passed before the trees began tapering off, the huts rose from the horizon and with a pep in his step, Miroku rushed off ahead of them.

They lagged behind, Inuyasha with an arm curled around a barrel and Kagome swinging her bags lightly. The silence was a little awkward, she still wasn't used to being totally alone with him, but there was that familiar comfort that started to rise and settle between them. Their arms brushed more than a couple times, and Kagome thought back to his arm shoving Shinobu into the air. She looked up to the sky, hoping to see the first stars of the night, but the trees obstructed her view. "Say, Inuyasha..."

He hummed his response. Their feet crunched the ground with each step they took.

"Back at the village, at Nikkon.." she peeked at him from the side, "what was that all about?"

Inuyasha grunted, "don't worry 'bout it."

She bit her cheek, "how can I not worry about it?" She asked quietly. "The room was almost destroyed."

He sighed, "just drop it, okay?"

Keeping her silence, she muddled through this weeks events. This week, it'd been a whole week! She watched as fireflies lit up out of no where, floating around them lazily. A week back with her friends, her _family_, with Inuyasha. She smiled gleefully. There was a time she thought she'd never see him again, but here they were, walking along together as if five-hundred years hadn't been between them just a few nights ago. Five-hundred years, would he even live to be that long? Had he been alive in her time, watching from a distance? Suddenly, she needed to know he was there, the world was dark, and her thoughts suddenly made her feel very alone. "Inuyasha," she called, reaching a hand towards him.

"I'm here," he said. And she knew it, she could see his hair, the whitest thing lighting yellow here and there from the fireflies.

"It's dark," she complained, finding his arm and sweeping down for his hand.

He snorted, and held her hand tightly, fingers crossing with her own.

* * *

Miroku was almost singing by the time he got home. He tied the horse close by and left the cart next to the hut. The windows were bright, so he didn't expect to find an empty room when he pushed the door mat aside. "Sango?" The fire was on, but things were strewn haphazardly about. He turned from their home and called out again, struggling to see in the darkness. His heart started racing, but he refused to jump to conclusions.

Logically, he went to Kaede's to check there next. He nocked on the wooden beam before entering, the old woman was sitting with his baby boy on the ledge of the floor. "Kaede." He hurried over to them and picked up his son, kissing his forehead and holding him close. He looked up at her, worry written on his face.

"You were gone longer than expected," she evaded. He looked around the room but noticed his girls were not around. Kaede sighed and folded the small blanket in her lap. "They're with their mother."

"Where is she?"

Kaede was silent for a moment. She put the blanket away and restocked her fire. "Things are amiss, young Monk."

"I'm going to look for her."

Sighing, she turned back and accepted the child, rocking him as he sucked on his tiny fist. The little dark patch of hair poked at his eyes, and Kaede wiped them away with a wrinkled hand.

Failing to console him, she spoke up, "she'll be back soon."

"I don't know that." Miroku grabbed his staff and stepped down, sliding his sandals back on. "Thank you Kaede." His son would be in good hands.

He didn't even take a step before Sango crashed into the hut, breathing hard and tears in her eyes. Their twins screamed out 'Papa' in unison and grabbed at his legs. "Sango?"

She lifted a trembling hand to her lips before throwing herself at him, "Miroku!"

Sango quivered in his arms, and he squeezed her tight, trying to calm her and rubbed his hands comfortingly on her back. But instead of getting better, she pulled away, her face flushed and forehead wet with perspiration. "He's gone," she cried, grabbing at his robes, her mind refused to believe something like this would happen again. "He was watching the kids, and, when I came back home, he was gone!"

"Gone?"

"Gone!" She repeated, "Kohaku's gone!"

* * *

**(A/N)**

I wrote my first **InuKag Oneshot**! Go find it on my main page. It was a hit on tumblr! :-)

**Against the Odds :: ** _It was only natural to start a family after reuniting in the feudal era and marrying. But no one had told Inuyasha and Kagome the consequences of a priestess and a half demon having a child... mostly because no one had done it before._

I really love this chapter! I also want to thank everyone for leaving such wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying my story as well as my writing. I'm an artist first and writer second, so it takes much effort getting anything out to you. But your lovely reviews have helped and inspired me tremendously.

The "last chapter" section, at the top of the page, has been edited. The events are the same, just written better.

College is quite the workload, so I'm only updating when I have the time. Spring break is around the corner though, so thank you for sticking with me! Let me know what you think of this one!

*****_**Nikko**_** –** This is a real town in Feudal Japan. Look it up on google if you'd like to see where on the map the gang has traveled to.

*****_**Shinkyo Bridge – **_This is a bridge also located in Nikko. I described it briefly as I saw it on google. No one was allowed to cross it as described in this fic. Even now, that remains true, unless you pay a fee.

*****_**Tori Gates - **_This was also briefly described in the story. Please go search all these landmarks, they're absolutely beautiful.

Sending out my love and appreciation!

~RUBELLA


	5. Possession

**Crusade Against the Moon**

Chapter Five : Possession

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters from the show.

* * *

**_Last Chapter_:**

_Sango trembled in his arms, and he squeezed her tightly, trying to calm her with a comforting hand on her back. Despite his efforts, she pulled away, her face flushed and forehead wet with perspiration. "He's gone," she cried, grabbing at his robes, her mind refused to believe something like this would happen again. "He was watching the kids, and, and when I came back home, he was gone!"_

"_What?" He asked dumbfounded._

"_Gone!" She repeated, "Kohaku's gone!"_

* * *

"How's your chest feeling?"

"Fine."

Kagome glanced at him, her eyes had gotten used to the darkness now. They were getting closer to town, and the moon was a familiar beacon in the night.

She tugged slightly at the warm hand she was already holding, "let me look."

Bright as a flame, Inuyasha's eyes locked with hers. "Don't start that now, wench."

Hands on hips, she moved to block his path, the bag of herbs in her fist swung carelessly at her side. "I'll be quick."

An arm still around a barrel of rice, Inuyasha was forced to stop. Typically, he would have been annoyed, but he just didn't have the heart for it. That stubborn glint was in her eyes again, and he had to fight the smirk she influenced on him. "Outta the way," he said, "before you hurt yourself." Walking towards her, he was sure she'd move, but resolute as ever, she refused to budge.

He, the unstoppable force, against the immovable little priestess from the future. His chest was practically a hairs length away when she grabbed at his robes and pulled them apart.

He made a sound of protest, shocked at her intrusion.

Twinkling like the night sky, her eyes grew wide, and she slowly moved a hand over his bandaged chest, "I remember," she whispered, "really, I do... but, I forgot_ just_ how fast you heal."

Inuyasha huffed, lowering the barrel to his waist, "that made _no_ sense."

Instead of responding, she continued her inspection, her delicate hand touching a random part of the gauze, then dragging it carefully to the edge.

He swallowed. "I told ya' not to bother."

Kagome pretended not to notice the way her hand shook. She could feel his skin radiating hotly through the bandage, the little silver hairs on his chest shining like rippling waves. "I should.. take it off."

"F'ckin do it then," he bit out. Feeling completely vulnerable and open and hoping she couldn't hear how loud his stupid heart was thrumming.

Knotting her eyebrows, she dragged her eyes up his chest and had a snarky response just about ready to slip from her lips, but a golden glimmer under his beads stopped her. Totally overcome with affection, a hand went to her heart as she whispered his name.

"You kept it," she murmured, "after all this time." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she went for the heart shaped locket, its surface carved with spiraling golden designs.

Inuyasha let the barrel slip from his hands, his claws dragging against its side in a failed attempt to steady its landing before just letting it drop. He grabbed her hand, simultaneously trapping her and the keepsake, then pulled them towards his chest.

Body moving a step closer from the force, Kagome gasped. Eyes wide, they connected with his own.

She felt his thumb slide over her knuckles before he gazed down at their hands, not able to witness for the moment how she could see through his very soul. He swallowed nervously, a few seconds passing before admitting in a hushed tone, "it's one of the only things I own."

Goosebumps rose on her arms. She was rendered speechless. Grazing his jaw with her fingertips, she drew his attention in the dark of the woods. Yes, it was one of the few things that he owned, but she also heard the unspoken words beneath those. The necklace was special to him, it was something he treasured and refused to take off. So she smiled softly, whispering, "thank you", and felt as he leaned closer, and pulled her in for a tight hug. Bodies flush against each other, she moved her arms around to press him tighter.

With a shaky breath, he admitted, "It's the only thing I have of you".

Heart skipping, she opened her eyes to stare at the dark canopy of trees above them. There were so many stars. "Did you open it," she asked quietly. Had he looked at them - looked at her?

His body shook around her with his chuckle, and he pressed his face against her ear, rubbing his face against hers as he did so, and raised a clawed hand on her head to get her impossibly closer, "I did," he whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes to revel in the sensation his warm lips were having on her, and leaned her head against his. She wasn't even thinking coherently anymore. What ever thoughts entered her mind slipped right through her lips with out abandon. "How many times?"

"Every time," he confessed, "every damn time I went to that fuckin' well".

Her heart skipped and ached, and tears gathered at the edges of her eyes as she listened to him. Disbelief of what was happening, of what he was saying made her breath come out shaky. This man, where she had stopped jumping in the well, had continued week after week for three years. In awe of his pure stubborn will, deep down, she almost felt like she didn't deserve him.

So then, what was it? Persistence, dedication? Her eyes flew open, realizing one thing she'd never really said to him, but had demonstrated time and again with her actions. How many times had he come close to hearing her admit it to everyone else. He had to know, there was no way he didn't. Why else would he wait for her so long? She swallowed thickly. Were her feelings finally being reciprocated?

Closing her eyes, she turned her head and pressed her lips softly against the bend of his jaw.

Inuyasha's body went rigid around her, and she immediately began to panic, wondering if maybe she had moved too fast too soon. Was he not ready? Did they need more time? An uncharacteristic curse went repeating through her mind.

She heard him say her name, and felt his hands drag across her arms, then he pulled slightly away.

She felt like a deer facing oncoming traffic in the middle of a highway during rush hour. Eyes wide and tears drying, Kagome quickly opened her mouth to apologize, but his laugh stopped her. A lopsided grin lifted his cheeks as he watched her. "What's with the look?"

"What?" She asked quietly, dumbly.

"I prefer that picture of you yelling at me," he said, referring to the locket that had started this whole thing. He lifted his hands and held the sides of her face tenderly, brushing the last tears from running down her cheeks.

She felt so open and vulnerable that she just couldn't say a thing. Her heart was beating almost painfully in her chest as she grabbed on to the sides of his open robes, like if that would bring her spinning mind back into some kind of equilibrium.

The locket, had she really been screaming in the picture? She thought back to the cramped photo booth it was taken in and realized that yes, she had been. More specifically, she had yelled at him to _sit_.

Feeling only slightly guilty, she cracked a smile and blinked her wet lashes, "you deserved it".

He huffed indignantly, leaning down to her face half lit by the moon, her chocolate orbs staring up at him like jewels. His eyes followed the curve of her cheeks, her nose, and he spoke quietly, tenderly "you've always been so kind to me, Kagome." It was supposed to be sarcastic, because being sat was no sugar coated "request". But near the end, he realized that yes, Kagome had been kind. She'd accepted him in every way he was, even in full demon form, not caring if he'd maim her to pieces. She'd walked to him with arms wide open, where the whole world before that time had turned him away just for who he was.

She blinked back a blush at his proximity, his forehead suddenly resting against her own, "Inuyasha," she whispered. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to say it _so_ bad. And there went her heart again, thundering so hard she swore she could hear it booming through the sky. But she was distracted, their noses touching, eyes closing, mouths a breath apart.

As soft as satin, he kissed her ever so sweetly. She felt her insides fall to pieces beneath him. His thumbs brushed delicately over her cheeks, lips lingered, they cherished each other in one of the most intimate of ways, and he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers a second time. She could feel his body relax around her as he whispered her name.

Her lips tingled in a way she never thought they could. Nerve endings going hay wire, head fuzzy, she felt a natural body high.

Opening her eyes lazily, she peeked up at him, surprised to see him looking back down at her. Golden eyes dripped like honey into her soul, warming her and filling her with a sugary goodness she knew she'd quickly become addicted to. A clawed hand slid to the back of her neck, prickling and tickling her in a way that felt almost sinful.

They were drunk, completely and utterly inebriated in each other. Intoxicated with this warmth radiating between their bodies, this feeling of complete adoration, this unspoken love, this forbidden fruit they both represented to each other, and he pulled her in, needing – wanting a second taste. She heard him make an indescribable sound as they met again and almost melted like a hot candle where she stood. She leaned heavily on him for support, and he wrapped his other hand around her, pressing it to the middle of her back and holding her like he'd never done before.

His hair tickled her cheeks, and his robes scratched lightly against her legs, and there was no where else in the world she'd rather be.

The trees whispered around them, insects chirped in a synchronized melody, and fireflies danced for the star-crossed lovers who were utterly and completely absorbed in each other.

Inuyasha pulled only slightly away, rubbing his cheek over hers and whispering in her ear, "don't ever leave me." His voice faltered. It was so soft, so sensitive... she almost cried.

"I won't."

"Promise me," he asked. His heart thundering desperately inside him.

"I won't," she repeated, voice shaky, and lifted her hands up to his face, both of their eyes opening with a determination they both recognized and knew all too well. "I promise," she declared, "I won't ever leave you again," and she pulled him down for a kiss to seal her undying vow.

They didn't really know what they were doing, or how these things were supposed to go. Short kisses turned into long lingering ones, and it felt _right_.

Kagome raked her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheekbones, his nose; adoring every plane of his face she could reach. Eyes still closed, he smirked and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. How had he gotten so lucky? To find a girl that could fill him with so much affection, it made him forget all the shit he'd gone through his whole life. She was spoiling him. And he had to admit, with all the times he'd saved her clumsy ass, he deserved a little indulgence.

She loved him, she loved him _so_ much. She wanted the world to know, she wanted _him_ to know, "Inuyasha," she whispered against wet lips, "I -"

He cut her off with another short but sweet kiss. His thumb caressing the side of he neck as he pulled away, he whispered, "someone's coming."

"What?" She blushed, just now realizing that they'd practically been making out all alone in his forest, and under the stars. "Who?" She asked, trying to clear her frazzled mind, "where?"

"Kirara," he said, nose twitching, "I can smell the smoke and fire from her paws."

She grabbed the sides of his robes, not bothering to apologize for ripping them apart. "We should close this up before -"

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

Jumping from the proximity of the monk's voice behind her, she thanked the stars for the darkness so he couldn't witness her cherry red face.

The giant feline bounded towards them gracefully, crossing before them and landing so that Miroku could dismount before them.

Still saddled on Kirara like a western cowboy, he eyed his older friend with a raised brow, "As much as I'd love to ask," he dragged, taking in their disheveled look, then turning back to the said half demon, quickly changing the subject, "we need your help."

"With what?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms irritably over his opened haori.

Thunder clapped above them, followed seconds after by lightning, blazing the area for a few short moments where Kirara's own flames didn't reach. Kagome felt the first signs of rain hitting her skin. They watched Miroku expectantly, waiting as his demeanor grew more ominous.

"Kohaku's missing."

Kagome stifled a gasp, "I thought he had left the village?"

"He came back," Miroku explained, "he'd been watching my children a little before sundown."

"What makes you think he went missing?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. "Did ya check around the village?"

"That was my assumption as well, Inuyasha." Miroku let out a long breath, "but the hut was in disarray. Things were knocked over and broken, spewed across the floor," he motioned with his staff. "Something happened in there. The girls had run out to Kaede's with Seiichi in their arms."

"Did they see anything?" Kagome asked, saving the name of Miroku's first born son to her memory banks.

"Smoke," he said, face going completely serious, "they saw smoke. They thought he was chocking. They ran to get Kaede's help, but by the time they had returned, Kohaku was gone."

"Fuck."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "do you think," she didn't even want to say it. Afraid that if she did, it would be true. She swallowed, "do you think it followed us?"

Inuyasha cursed again. "I don't know."

"We need to go," she demanded, "before it really starts raining."

"Right," he said, getting ready for her to mount him.

"Inuyasha, your bandages."

"Like you said," he raked his claws over the gauze, shredding them to pieces before they fell like leaves to the ground, "I heal fast." He closed his robes and reached over with an urgency he didn't have before, grabbing her hand and pulling her to his back, "lets go."

* * *

Bounding through the parameter of the village, it didn't take long for Inuyasha to catch Kohaku's scent, which as presumed, was also heavily drenched in smoke. Scrunching his nose, he murmured a soft 'got it' for Kagome to hear, before turning and making a b-line straight into the woods.

Moments later, he stopped, straightening up in a heavily wooded area as Kagome slid off his back to peek around his arm. "Where is he," she whispered, surveying the ground before them, hoping to catch a movement in the shadows.

The loud creaking of timber brought her attention up to where Inuyasha had already been looking. Pockets of moonlight peeked through like an old horror film, swaying and changing as the leaves distorted their shape.

"Ahhh," a voice sighed and echoed into the night. Loud enough to hear, faint enough to frighten Kagome into grabbing the back of Inuyasha's haori. "We _meet_ againn." The creature's vocals were smooth until it reached the end, breaking up into three fiendishly raspy sounds.

Inuyasha wrapped his hand around his sheath and flicked his sword to the ready with a clawed thumb. "Get out of the shadows you _coward_."

Its snickering rang around them, turning into an awful sound at the end before finally speaking up. "Whyy, all you need to do," it droned, "iis look _up_!"

Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke materialized before Inuyasha's face. He drew in a quick breath of surprise which clogged his airways, making him cough violently from the intrusion. He quickly lifted an arm over his mouth before forcing his eyes open, the edges watering from the sting.

Not a moment later, Kohaku's giant sickle was rushing at him, breaking apart the black fumes and flying straight to his face. It's sharp edge shining like ice.

He bit back a curse as he pushed Kagome away with the back of his arm, his body leaning in the same direction to get away from the attack. He watched, almost in slow motion, as the weapon missed his collarbone within a few millimeters. It caught strands of his forelocks before the sickle was violently jerked back into opposite direction, disappearing through the smoke the same way it had come in.

Already in momentum, the couple crashed to the ground, a tangle of limbs, robes, and hair. Inuyasha pushed himself up with an arm, turning and reaching for Kagome beside him, "are you okay?"

She groaned, reaching for his hand, "yeah, just a little sore." She brushed a couple leaves from her hair before her eyes went wide, "Inuyasha!"

He turned in time to see the sickle flying at them again. With a quick turn, he gathered Kagome in his arms and leapt to a different direction, dodging it just in time before it was pulled back and thrown at them again. Landing on the trunk of a tree, he pushed off and dodged another.

Fed up with the little dance that was getting him no where, Inuyasha planted his feet on the grassy terrain, making an arc with one foot, he dragged it across the ground, pushing bits of dirt into the air so that he could face the next attack he knew was coming. Letting go of Kagome's legs with one hand and still holding on to her with the other, he pulled at his sword, slashing it in one foul swoop before him. It hit Kohaku's weapon dead on, and he watched as it spun erratically into the air, twisting and turning before landing point first into the ground, it's chain clattering noisily behind it.

Taking a few ragged breaths, he resumed a protective stance around Kagome, an arm still holding her close, his other holding Tessaiga out threateningly. "Let the kid go," he growled into the night.

A laugh undulated through the shadows, swaying around them and then echoing away. A cloud of smoke surrounded the sickle before completely engulfing it, it swirled like a black hole before completely disappearing. The area was left empty with just a jagged laceration in the ground.

"I shaall offer youu a deeal, dog mann," the voice teased behind them.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome, spinning them both around to look in the opposite direction. He searched the trees with vigilant eyes.

Metal rattled above them, and they quickly looked up, finally catching a glimpse of the boy they'd been looking for.

"Kohaku!" Kagome yelled.

An eerie smirk stretched his face, pulling at the corners in an uncharacteristic grin. His eyes were shrouded by the dark fumes swaying around him, criss crossing and sliding between his limbs. He crouched on a thick branch high in the trees, the sickle mounted on his back, and the moon giving him an unnatural gleam. His arms hung loosely before him like a chimpanzee. "A trade, for a traade," the creature said with Kohaku's mouth, the smirk returning after each word.

Apprehension mounting, the couple looked on, waiting to see what exactly this creature wanted.

It raised Kohaku's long skinny arm and lazily pointed a finger at Inuyasha, "thiss body, for thaat one".

Inuyasha grit his teeth, he let go of Kagome and grabbed his sword with both hands. "Quit fuckin' around!" He hollered. Waving the weapon once in his aggravation, his hair whipping around behind him during the exuberant display.

"Aahhh," the creature sighed, the smoke picking up around him, growing thick and hard to see through despite the moon shining down on him. The dark leaves close by slapped against each other as he dropped his hand to hang before him again. "Weeare at oooddsss," it decided, looking only slightly miffed before smirking again. "Pityyy." His voice broke into three again, leaves detached from creaking branches and swirled around him, engulfing themselves into the black smoke surrounding the preteen warrior.

Soon, only his cheshire grin could be seen, glistening in the darkness until he completely disappeared into thin air. "We shaaall meet, agaaainn." And like that, Kohaku was gone.

* * *

**(A/N)**

What parts of this chapter did you like? Thanks for reading! Please check out my InuKag oneshot, Against the Odds.

~RUBELLA


	6. Corpse Grotto

**Crusade Against the Moon**

Chapter Six : Corpse Grotto

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters from the show.

* * *

**_Last Chapter_:**

"_Aahhh," the creature sighed, the smoke picking up around him, growing thick and hard to see through despite the moon shining down on him. The dark leaves close by slapped against each other as he dropped his hand to hang before him again. "Wee are at oooddsss," it decided, looking only slightly miffed before smirking again. "Pityyy." His voice broke into three again, leaves detached from creaking branches and swirled around him, engulfing themselves into the black smoke surrounding the preteen warrior._

_Soon, only his cheshire grin could be seen, glistening in the darkness until he completely disappeared into thin air. "We shaaall meet, againn." _

_And in a cloud of smoke, Kohaku was gone._

* * *

Kagome was the first to recover. She stood confidently, her sight focused to the place Kohaku last stood, and a hand on her bow as she flicked a loose slice of wood with the tip of her nail. The night thundered around them and she felt the rain drops pick up to a light drizzle. "Can you still scent him?"

Slightly defeated, Inuyasha turned to her, "yeah." He eyed her stance and quickly grew weary. "Shit, Kagome. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Let's go after him."

"And do _what_?" He complained. "The brat's too fast. And it's not like I could hurt him. One scratch and Sango'll kill me." He crossed his arms as the gears in his head spun. They'd have to find some way to get Kohaku with out Inuyasha having to give up his own body.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha could really be so dense sometimes. "You don't have to do anything, just take me to him."

He squinted an eye at her suspiciously, "what are you _planning_?"

Taking one of his sleeves, Kagome shook his arm lightly, she wiped the rain off her brow with the other. "Inuyasha!" She cried out, clearly aggravated, "I'll tell you on the way! Let's _go_ before we lose him!"

"Keh," he turned his arm in a swift movement and grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him as he followed the kid in a light jog, "grumpy woman," he grumbled.

It didn't take long for the ground to get all soft and squishy from the rain, drenching Kagome's feet and ruining her only pair of shoes from the future. She mourned their loss silently, but worried more about how uncomfortable her feet were instead. They were sliding loosely, making the tips of her toes press almost painfully against them with each step she took. She entertained the idea of just kicking them off, but she knew she'd regret it. The delicate skin of her feet would snag and cut on the rough terrain, catching on fallen twigs and scraping against stone. It was _not_ worth it.

"So," Inuyasha said, eyes still trained ahead, his hair looked slightly blue in the darkness, "spit it out."

Keeping pace, Kagome's feet fell in synchrony with his own. His hand slid from her wrist to hers, and she tried to catch his eye but failed. "I'll just use my arrow".

"The fuh-!" He came to a standstill, and she smashed into his back, squeaking from the impact.

Aggravated, she pushed away from him and sent him a peeved look. "Mind warning me next time?!" Then quickly realized he was looking at her like she'd gone crazy? "What?" She asked apprehensively.

"You can't shoot the kid, Kagome!"

"I'm not going to shoot him!" She threw her arms up, exasperated, "what ever made you - ?" Then sighed, and tried not to laugh in his face. She would never willingly shoot Kohaku, even with a regular arrow, it could seriously wound him. She schooled her features and elaborated, smiling fondly at his perplexed expression. "When the Enenra attacked you at the village -"

"Enenra?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What the hell is that?"

"That thing," she waved in the direction Kohaku had run off to, "that's what it's called."

"Oh." He seemed almost thoughtful. "When'd you figure that?"

She shrugged, "while we were at the village. I remembered reading about it back home."

"So do you know how to kill it?"

Kagome shook her head, noticing how Inuyasha deflated before her. "But after it attacked you, I ran it off with my arrow," she reminded him, brushing her wet bangs from her brow. "So, I was thinking."

"Dangerous," he concluded with a cross of his arms, "but go on."

She gave him a look before rolling her eyes. "Part of it had disintegrated, so maybe if I shoot _around_ Kohaku, I can force the Enenra out of his body."

Surprised, Kagome watched Inuyasha's whole demeanor soften before her. His eyes got that very sublime honeyed _look_ that she loved, making butterflies blossom in her stomach and flutter to her heart.

Thunder roared around them, lighting everything up and catching Inuyasha's striking features. Kagome admired him quietly as she blinked away the rain. It was falling something fierce, drenching them to their bones. It came out of no where and caught them completely off guard.

He reached out slowly, cupping her face and brushing the wet stringy hair from her cheeks - which she was sure had to be burning the pads of his thumbs by now. A shiver crawled up her spine and he smirked, making her eyes fall to his lips. She was reminded of the cliché movies she'd seen, where the star struck lovers kissed in the rain. But this wasn't a movie, and the man she loved had delicate but deadly claws tickling the sides of her face. No, she thought, this was _much_ better than a movie.

"You're gonna get sick," he said regretfully, feeling guilty for running around in the rain with her. Her hair was getting flatter each second, her cheeks shiny, and her clothes heavy.

She shrugged, observing how his bangs bunched and plastered randomly on his forehead like wet paper. She could get over a little cold.

Inuyasha clucked his tongue, "you're as stubborn as a dog."

She laughed, raising her eyebrows for effect "_you _would know, wouldn't you."

He chuckled, shaking his head and missing the way she was watching him.

Kagome decided she was a very lucky woman. Inuyasha'd been smiling a lot lately,_ especially_ when they were alone.

His smile lingered, and his hands trailed down to her own, "let's go," he said, pulling her from the moment, and she tried not to be disappointed. In a matter of seconds, his pace picked up, and she couldn't help the grin stretching her face. She struggled to keep up. The ground sloshed and smushed beneath her feet. Inuyasha glanced back, making sure she was okay before he let go.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Hurry up!" He turned in front of her, surprising her with his agility, although she really shouldn't have been amazed.

"You're cheating!" She realized, reaching out to him and snatching at the air like a claw, but missed. She laughed as he turned with a swivel of one foot to run backwards. His hair wrapping around him as his steps changed, he pushed slightly harder to catch more air before gliding back down. Using barely any effort, he reached his arms out and pushed away soggy leaves, keeping a clear path for her to run in. Good thing too, because it was just getting _too_ dark.

"Come on, Kagome," he turned from her with a smirk, fang glistening from his lopsided grin, "you're a lot slower than I remembered!" He picked up his speed for emphasis.

"You jerk!" She hollered behind him, short of breath as they wined around impressively sized trees. "I should _si-_"

"I knew it!" He cut her off with a holler. Turning mirthfully, he reached a hand out to her. "You _are_ a sore loser!" Kagome tried to grab him, relieved for his support, only to have him pull away at the last second. Shocked, she faltered and almost tripped, squealing and flailing as she barely found her footing on the wet ground. When she looked back up, she was surprised to see him more than a couple yards away.

Exasperated, her face fell and burned with embarrassment. Her breaths came out short, and she cursed herself for not staying in shape while she'd been gone. She stomped her foot and immediately regretted it when mud splashed up her leg. "Really?!" The rain was loud in her ears and had no signs of stopping. She was absolutely drenched. Thunder rolled above her and only helped in dampening her souring mood. "Three whole years, and this is how you treat me?!"

She waited for him to do something, but he just stood there and watched her, a content look on his face. She almost felt bad for thinking how much she _really_ wanted to_ wipe_ it off him. She still hadn't sat him since she'd returned, and it would be a shame to see his pretty silver hair all dirty with mud. She glanced down at her grimy leg ruefully. She needed a bath.

A tickle in her nose had her face contorting. So she quickly pressed her nostrils for the sneeze to go away.

"Damn it." Inuyasha's dirty toes came into view, and she was secretly happy that she wasn't the only one filthy around here. Rubbing her nose before looking back up at him, she was not surprised to find him draping his haori around her.

"How sweet of you," she mumbled sarcastically. She wanted him to feel guilty, but by the look on his face she figured he was taking it a bit to heart. So she smiled sheepishly, then dashed away from him. She heard him holler after her, but ignored him and kept going.

It was hard running in the dark. The trees melded together, branches snagged at her hair and arms, but she wouldn't let that deter her. She finally had the upper hand. 'That _cocky dog,' _she thought, smirking to herself triumphantly. She had no doubt he'd catch up, and she turned her head to see what was taking him. Hissing, she quickly found that wasn't the smartest decision as her foot hit an upturned root. Pain sprang up her leg, she felt her body lift, and she braced herself as the ground rushed up to meet her.

He was smooth, _too_ smooth in the way he caught her, in the way he lifted her back up with an arm under her knees and back. "Idiot," he grumbled out, "you're clumsier then I remembered."

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled herself close to him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Keh."

He continued running, and she took her time catching her breath as she relished in his musky pine forest scent. She didn't know if it was the adrenaline, or the chase, or the fact that she'd missed him terribly - and in someways still did - but he was _so_ close, and her lips only a breath away from his neck. She was sure he could feel her breathing. She swallowed hard. What if she kissed him? How would he take it? She had kissed his jaw earlier, but on the _neck_? That was way more intimate, _too_ intimate, in a way they had never been before. Would he care? Would it really be _that_ bad?

Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and laid her cheek against his wet skin instead, the corners of her mouth caught his neck ever so slightly. His arms tightened around her, bringing her body closer, and she took that as a good sign. With a soft sigh, she reveled in the way he held her. So safe and secure and _warm._

"There's a cave around here somewhere," he said.

"What about Kohaku?" Her body grew more comfortable against him.

"Lost his trail a while ago," he admitted. "The rain washed it out."

"Oh," she nodded, "okay then, let's go."

Kagome didn't know how much time it took getting there. It felt too short and too long all the same. Inuyasha slowed his run to a jog and took one last leap, passing several yards before gliding inside. Landing gracefully on his feet, he crouched low, loosening his arms so Kagome could turn and place her ruined shoes to the ground.

Stretching her legs, she stood and looked around, rubbing the fire-rat fur on her arms. "It's dark," she observed, the moon emitting a soft blue glow at the opening but that's it. A quick shiver passed through her body, "and cold." The mouth of the cave was a decent size, it grew gradually wider the deeper it went. It was damp and too dark to see much else. She could feel the spray of the rain as it pattered behind her.

Inuyasha straightened and snorted at her rather obvious comment. It _was_ cold and dark, but the effects didn't hinder him as much as it did her. "There's no helpin' it. We'll wait here 'till it passes."

She turned and gave him a speculative eye, "you really think this will pass soon?"

"Dunno," he shrugged.

Sighing, she rubbed her arms again and realized she couldn't even lean on the cave walls unless she wanted to wet her clothes further. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll leave." Simple as that.

Standing there in the cold, trembling like a tiny chihuahua, a sudden wave of misery hit her. They'd lost track of Kohaku, and Sango was back at the village no doubt suffering her brother's loss. They'd failed her, and she felt pathetic. She sighed, wallowing in her newfound grief when she heard Inuyasha huff beside her. Blowing air out of his nose much like a dog would after a sneeze. "Are you getting _sick_?"

"No." He scrunched his eyes at her, slightly insulted that she'd think a little bad weather would ail him. "It's this rain," he complained, rubbing his nose, "all I smell is water and this damn cave."

Concerned, she watched him work his nose pink, then grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the entrance. "Come on, then. The rain was getting me there too."

Inuyasha followed her, pausing mid rub as he eyed the back of her head. It was getting dark in there for him too. The silhouette of her hair blended almost perfectly in the shadows. His gaze lowered to their joined hands, something they'd been doing a lot lately, and a warmth spread pleasantly through his chest.

He squeezed her cold hand, finding her lowered temperature slightly alarming. The rain was still bothering his nose, the cave still stunk something dank, and he could barely smell her sweet fragrance. Furrowing his brow, he pulled her back towards him, a soft gasp escaping her lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

His name left her in a whisper.

Pulling her close, he shut his eyes and pressed his face to the nape of her neck. Concentrating on her scent alone. He inhaled deeply, sifting through the sweat, dirt, and smoke that had stuck to her hair, and there he found it, the sweet scent of_ jasmine_. "You're freezing," he commented, using that as the _excuse_ for holding her.

"I am," she whispered through a shiver, relishing in the warmth he provided. She allowed herself to stop thinking. There was nothing to be done about Kohaku now, it couldn't be helped. Instead, she concentrated on the arms wrapped around her body, the almost soothing sound of the pouring rain, the shutter of thunder that spread through the sky, the way Inuyasha's chest pressed up behind her, and the way his wet nose pushed against the side of her throat, almost like he was trying to breathe her in – wait. "Inuyasha," she protested, trying to push him away, but her human arms proved nothing against his.

"Mm?" He held firm, moving with her as she tried to budge, "stop moving."

"Are - are you _smelling_ me?"

"It stinks in here," he complained, "too many smells."

"_I_ smell!" Kagome protested, mortified that he was quite literally breathing her scent in like oxygen. Getting a sudden rush of strength, she managed to push herself away. Slipping through his clawed hands and falling back sharply to the rough stone. She winced at the ache that rushed up her shoulder. It clinked like bells before shifting down from her weight.

But, cave walls _aren't_ supposed to move.

That's when the stench came, wafting up behind her and rushing into her nose. She gagged, almost regurgitating the rabbit she had for dinner. She tried to move away but the wall kept descending. She was _falling_.

Frantic hands reached for Inuyasha, her blind eyes wide in the dark. His curse was swallowed by the unexpected gurgling and groaning behind her. What was one moan turned into many. Frightened, she called out his name, a desperate plea as she realized whatever she was falling onto had armored limbs that were suddenly reaching for her.

Shadowed faces came to her peripheral, advancing in quick-jerky movements. Her hair caught on some of the layers on its shoulder, and she winced in pain. It could have been a trick of the shadows, but through its head piece, she swore it had no eyes. A flash of thunder lit the cave, exposing the creatures' rotting flesh, with holes in its cheeks and skin hanging off like ripped meat. She wanted to vomit

The glint of its rusted pointy helmet gave her recognition. Samurai. Dozens upon dozens of them. Lined up in a decaying group of flesh and bones. They'd some how come alive and were moaning and groaning up against each other like morbid penguins, shuffling roughly to her direction.

She slipped through all the creatures, their broken features illuminated by the lighting. With each flash she saw their broken noses, missing teeth, and splotchy skin. She hit the ground hard and their voices seemed to get louder. It was all she could see, all she could hear.

All at once they bent over her, reaching down with their cracked yellow nails.

Struggling, she tried pushing them away. But there were too many. All she could see were shielded legs, hungry faces, and rotting arms rushing down to her. Claustrophobia hit her hard, and her breathing came short and fast, she struggled like a fish out of water, but it just wasn't enough. She felt like she was dying.

So she opened her mouth and _screamed_.

* * *

(A/N)

By the way, while writing the Enenra, I was inspired by Petyr Baelish's voice from Game of Thrones. All soft, creepy, and very annoying, lol. Little Finger makes my skin crawl!

Which parts did you like? Thanks for reading!

~Rubella


	7. The Living Dead

**Crusade Against the Moon**

Chapter Seven : The Living Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters from the show.

* * *

**_Last Chapter_:**

_Kagome fell roughly through the dead, their rotted features illuminated by lightning. With each flash, she saw their broken noses, missing teeth, and splotchy ripped up skin. She hit the ground hard, and their voices only got louder. It was all she could see, all she could hear. _

_They started closing in._

_All at once, they bent over her, reaching down with their cracked brown nails. Struggling, she tried to push them away, but there were too many. All she could see were boney armored legs, hungry faces, and rotted arms rushing down at her. The smell was revolting. Claustrophobia chocked her, and terror hit like never before._

_So she covered her face and screamed._

* * *

The last thing Inuyasha saw were Kagome's stricken eyes, then her hands disappearing in the darkness. Just like that, she vanished. He would have blamed it on the lack of light in the cave, but he could still see the walls, the floors, and the slight glow from the entrance. Yet Kagome was inexplicably gone. Her body, her scent, everything.

Cursing, he fisted his outstretched hand and brought it back to his body. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he reacted in the only way he knew how. Growling, he tensed his other arm, pulled it back, and hurled it through the air as he called out her name.

There was nothing there, absolutely nothing, just air. But his fist slammed against an object anyway, jarring the joints of his wrist. The place of contact sparked gold and spread like cracked glass before vanishing all together, then darkness.

Recognizing the devious object immediately, Inuyasha clenched his jaw and reached for his sword, quickly transforming it into a blood red fang. 'A fuckin' barrier'. He was pissed,_ so_ pissed because he hadn't detected it, and now Kagome... she'd only been back little over a week, and all she'd been going through was one ordeal after another. He was a damn shitty protecter.

Not wasting another moment, he swung his mighty sword and hollered "Windscar!" Golden arches flew through the air and raked down the surface of the barrier, breaking the illusion of the "empty" cave. In a matter of seconds, the grotesque smell of decay hit him, but Kagome's scream overrode his disgust, and he searched frantically for her.

She had fallen right in front of him, and all he could see were her soiled shoes sticking out from a mass of dead Samurai. He furrowed his brow and raised his sword again, using his regular technique to attack the horde this time. "Hold on, Kagome!"

Slicing through them, he expected their bodies to disintegrate, but instead, their top portions started sliding off the lower, and with gurgling groans, they fell towards her. He watched in horror as he realized he just made a bad situation much, _much_ worse. He reacted on instinct, and before the bodies could hit her, he reached out for her ankle to pull her away, but he was slow. _Too_ slow.

On the floor, Kagome's eyes went wide at hearing Inuyasha's voice. Though she wished she hadn't, because around her arms, she saw Tessaiga cut through the creatures. Their disconnected bodies rushed down towards her, gnashing teeth, yellow eyes, and clawing hands intent on eating her alive. This just couldn't be happening. There was no way. She knew the Feudal Era was littered with demons, but the living dead?

A torso landed on her hip, knocking some air from her like a punch to the gut. A Samurai's arm grabbed her body and pushed his face into her stomach. Kagome watched, almost frozen, as it opened its dislocated jaw to bite her. Before it could do anything, she felt another Samurai fall on her legs, and another. Then something grabbed her ankle. She shrieked and tried to kick the hand away. It was all happening so fast and at once. She didn't know where to look.

Heart thundering in her ears, she extended her arm in a last effort to fight. The hand on her ankle pulled, and she felt the cave floor move roughly against her back. Her hair dragged behind her as she pushed the eager faces from her stomach. Her fingers wrapped around the ancient Japanese helmets, and she yelled "get, _off_ of me!"

Then, a tingling sensation swept through her body, goosebumps prickled her skin. A heat traveled from deep inside her, up her shoulder and through her arm. Her wide eyes watched as a familiar glow emanated from her hand, lighting the immediate area in a soft glow.

A soft glow that _burned_.

She felt the grip at her ankle spasm, but it only got tighter and pulled harder. The telltale pricks of claws at the edges of her skin comforted her as she watched the grotesque faces ignite and incinerate. Each one that passed by her purified and turned to ash, the remains dispersing like fireworks into the cave air.

Kagome gathered her quivering hands to her chest and endured the ground scraping her back until she finally saw Inuyasha. Time seemed to still as she took him in, her ears muting all sounds so that there was only him. Although it was dark, she could see his hair draping messily down at her, and his molten eyes seared into her skin. He shone to her like an angel.

With a bent knee to the ground and face full of emotion, Inuyasha whispered her name and quickly gathered her in his arms, pulling her from the ground and holding her close. She was trembling, but so was he.

Kagome felt pricks at her eyes as he held her. The expression he'd made searing through her mind. Her energy was draining, so she only managed to wrap a loose arm around him and grabbed his haori with the other. She inhaled his scent deeply, trying with everything she had the get rid of the other smells that stuck to her skin. She felt him do the same, his nose pressed firmly against her neck, and she whispered his name softly, "Inuyasha, thank you."

Inuyasha tried to reign in his worry as he held her. "Are you okay?" His voice shook, it was tender, vulnerable. Her hair stuck messily to his lip.

Kagome nodded beneath him, grateful for his warmth, his protection. "You saved me".

Something in his chest twisted, and Inuyasha reached down for the sword he'd abandoned in his haste to hold her. Looking up from the woman in his arms, over her tousled hair, his eyes glowed with a murderous intent. He was absolutely livid. He wanted to tear the Samurai apart, limb from limb, but he _couldn't_ kill them. His hold on Tessaiga tightened as he realized that only Kagome could deal the final blow.

The remaining walkers advanced through the smoke, undeterred by the ones that had been purified before them. Their jerky movements disturbed him, and his ears swiveled as he tried to pin point their exact locations. They emerged through the ashes like an army, but none bothered to reach for their katanas. Inuyasha had never seen anything like them.

Still kneeling with Kagome against his leg, a determined resolve burst through him, and he cut the air in a giant arc with a growl reverberating through his clenched teeth. The creatures' legs stopped moving, the impact of his blow hitting them in the middle and momentarily freezing them, until their top halves fell to the ground in an unsoundly heap. Their skin ripped on impact, Inuyasha scowled. "I'll get you out of here, Kagome."

"I know you will," Kagome said kindly, grimacing as he adjusted his hold on her to put his sword away. Her back burned, tender flesh rubbed raw by the cave's rocky ground. She'd need to get that cleaned once they'd returned home. Inuyasha wrapped an arm under her knees, but she quickly put a palm to his chest, stopping his movements briefly. He looked down at her pleading eyes, biting back a curse when she spoke up, "we can't leave them."

"The hell we can't." He got up and jumped back to the entrance, watching as the distance between them and struggling creatures grew. He could feel the cool mist hit the sides of his face, it felt good and smelled _better_.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, a tone to her voice that he begrudgingly associated with his enchanted beads. "If we leave, they'll attack the village." She grabbed his haori and tugged in hopes to show him the gravity of the situation. "I have to take care of this." She didn't know if these walkers were the same as the one's told back home, but she couldn't risk it, and their actions spoke volumes of the chaos they could bring.

Inuyasha wouldn't look at her, but he wasn't ignoring her either. Instead, he kept a steadfast glare to the other end of the cave, watching as the undead advanced ever so slowly. Their bottom halves were useless once they'd been dismembered, so they used what was left of their hands and arms to move. Some had neither, so they just lay in place, thrashing about and tossing their heads all around and snapping at the air. Some of their helmets rolled of, revealing wisps of hair and balding heads. Rotting skin ripped off their faces. Moans and groans continued to echo throughout the cave.

"_Inuyasha._"

"Use your barrier," he said, quickly cutting her off.

Watching him with tired eyes, she noticed a spot on his jaw dip as he clenched his teeth. This was _really_ bothering him. "Okay," she compromised. They could always come back the next day, when she was well rested and full of energy. She could finish this tomorrow.

His hold on her slackened, and he chanced a look as he set her on her feet. She smiled sheepishly, leaning heavily on the two hands she had on his chest, his own were on her upper arms, firm and warm and keeping her steady. "I'm not feeling very well," she admitted, her body aching and sore all over. The fatigue of a full day's trip pressed heavily on her body, and the smell in the cave still made her incredibly nauseous, "but I'll do my best."

Inuyasha didn't skip a beat, "I know you will." He squeezed her arms lightly.

She thanked him with a fatigued smile, then turning and jogged to the cave wall near the entrance, digging in the pockets of her skirt for the paper talisman Miroku had given her. Hands flexing, she pursed her lips and decided to search her other pocket too. She pressed her lips together before muttering a quiet "crap."

"What is it?" She was not surprised to see Inuyasha come up beside her.

"I'm out," she turned to him, worry creasing her brow "I have no more ofuda's left."

Inuyasha frowned, "then make the barrier with out one." He could see the skeptical look she was giving him, and hoped to ease her fears. "Of all the years I knew her, I never saw Kikyo make a barrier with one."

She flinched away from him as if slapped. Did he, did he really just compare her... after all this time, he really just came out and said that. An old but familiar pain twisted tightly in her chest. She just couldn't believe this. But really, what did she expect? This was Inuyasha for crying out loud.

Trying to ignore what he'd said, she turned away from him and clenched a fist as she stared into the darkness. She could do this, she knew she could, she just had to concentrate.

Inuyasha instantly saw when she closed him off, turning from him and hiding her eyes from view. _Shit._ He screwed up, he just _knew_ he had. Kikyo was always a sore spot for the both of them, but he had only been trying to help. "Kagome, I -"

"Shh." She said, cutting him off effectively. She was pissed, and she didn't want to hear his voice right now. If she did, this might not work. She had to push her frustration and hurt away. She needed to think about protecting, so she closed her eyes and meditated. "Warn me if they get too close."

"Okay," he muttered dejectedly. Staying back, he watched the creatures from behind her, they'd gotten halfway from where they'd originally started. They were moving like slugs, but Kagome needed to get this done _soon_. Slugs had a way of catching up when you least expected them to.

'Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate.' She was trying her best. With her arms raised and hands facing out in front of her, Kagome thought about the villagers, the children, and the elderly, but her thoughts kept straying back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. She was tired, she wanted to go to bed, and she wanted all this to be over with, but as much as she willed her power to emerge, it stayed rooted in her hands, tingling her palms and fingers as if they were asleep. 'Please,' she thought, 'go!' She waited a few more seconds, straining her arms and flexing them as if that would help, but her power refused to budge.

Sweat broke out at her brow, she was embarrassed, ashamed. She couldn't do it. It just wasn't working. She thought she'd be stronger now that her gifts weren't blocked by her enemies, but here she stood, failing in front of the man she loved, the man that still compared her to his dead lover.

Her stomach churned, the smell of the living-dead made her sick, her own feelings amplified it, she wanted to retch. She swallowed thickly, her skin suddenly feeling cold and clammy. She needed to get out of this cave and get some fresh air.

Head feeling light and dizzy, she felt her body waver. She took a step back to steady herself and shivered. This was just _not_ working. Arms growing heavy, she started to lower them when Inuyasha stopped her. Startled out of her thoughts, she felt his own limbs wrap around her, his strong hands cupping her elbows and pushing them up. His chest pressed against her back, holding her steady and providing the support she needed. The warmth from his body seeped through his haori. She blinked into the darkness, ignoring the noisy dead that were only getting closer and closer.

Watching her struggle had only worsened Inuyasha's guilt, making the stupid incident replay in his mind while Kagome refused to acknowledge him. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha pressed his cheek against her hair and thought about the three days of darkness they'd shared apart in the jewel, the solitude and sheer loneliness, the raw panic of there even being a slight possibility of losing her. And he had, for three whole years, she'd been gone to him, and he never knew if she'd return. His friends made the waiting easier, the living less dreadful, but they had their own family, their own lives. And when he was alone, that darkness always returned and swallowed him whole.

"Kagome," he spoke to her tenderly, continuing to support her slender arms. "Everyday that went by... I waited," he said, listening the her heart's erratic dance for a moment, "and _waited_."

They both closed their eyes, turning their heads towards each other with out really thinking about it. Their minds off in a distant place, where they had both been alone, for so so long. What if the well had refused to open again, what if they'd both grown old and died with out each other? The thoughts coursed through their minds, and Inuyasha's hold on her tightened. "I'm here because of _you_, Kagome."

She'd been the one to free him from that tree, she'd been the one to bring his mind back from a manic slaughter, pure madness, and she'd brought him back countless times from walking through death's door. In one way or another, it was Kagome that'd kept him alive.

And it was she that kept giving him reasons to live, to make friends, to love. He swallowed thickly behind her, 'I was born for her,' his mind repeated his sworn vow in that cursed jewel. When would he ever be brave enough to speak them aloud to her? 'And she was born for me'.

A surge of possessiveness rushed through him, and he pushed her arms higher, wishing his eyes could scald the creatures before them. "Burn them to the ground, Kagome."

She didn't know how he did it, but Inuyasha's words evoked a fire in her that wasn't there before. Eyes open and blazing into the darkness, she felt a surge of energy rush through her like adrenaline, and all she thought about was how much she loved him, and how much she wanted to protect him. All lovely thoughts of the villagers and earth and everything being one was gone. Her mind was consumed of the man behind her, pushing her forward and giving her the strength to fight, so instead of erecting a barrier, her fingers sparked, and with a joyful smirk, she watched as a beam brighter than the sun shot out of her hands and incinerated the wretched zombies before them.

It was quick, and Kagome leaned back heavily on Inuyasha as she closed her eyes. The awful stench was gone, and her arms felt warm and tingly and like a ton of bricks. She could hear the armor falling and clinking against each other, then silence, defining and calm as the rain continued to pour behind them.

Carefully gathering her in his arms, Inuyasha adjusted his haori she still wore, holding her close to shield her from the rain. By the time they arrived at the village, Kagome was out cold. He went to Kaede's first, thankful that the old woman had set a spot on the floor for Kagome while she slept on her usual side of the hut. He layed her gently on the plush futon and removed his red garment from her body, grateful to see her no more wet than she had first been at the cave.

The dying embers popped beside him, casting a soft orange glow in the darkness as he pulled a thin sheet over her. He eyed the smoke rising from it warily, not really trusting it after the crazy week they'd been having, but he still needed to speak to Sango. So with much hesitation, he brushed her hair aside and left.

Soaked to the bone, Inuyasha felt like a pathetic guilty dog. Maybe he shouldn't have gone gallivanting around with Kagome. Teasing her in the rain when his friends had been so eagerly awaiting their return. All that did was find them more trouble. 'But I wanted to get her out of the_ rain._' His own reasoning sounding meek and selfish to even himself.

Sango took the message with a stoney face, a grim Miroku rubbed her back before she closed the umbrella Kagome had given her many years ago with a snap. She lowered her arm and let the rain hit her, hoping it would wash away the numbness growing inside of her. It was the only indication she gave that anything was wrong. Shocked, Inuyasha watched her with concern growing within him, then she suddenly turned and entered the hut where her slumbering children lay.

Slightly dazed, Inuyasha watched the door flap against its frame without really thinking. The light inside glowing through the layered straw and windows. He was brought out of his revere when Miroku place a firm hand on his shoulder, the one where the wind tunnel used to be.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Make sure she's alright, Bouzu."

"You know I will," he said, trying to smile, but it never really reached his eyes. He squeezed his shoulder, "please send Kagome our gratitude," and followed his wife inside.

Feeling completely miserable, Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's, letting the rain drench him further. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice how much brighter the hut glowed from the inside. So when he pulled back the mat, he was surprised to see Kagome leaning on an arm, sitting up beside the fire, poking and maneuvering it till it roared to life again.

"Inuyasha," she gasped, startled from her thoughts as she took in his soppy form, "you're soaked!" Getting up with a slight wince, she ran to his side and proceeded to undress him. She snuck glances at his frowning face, surprised that he wasn't resisting and even more so that he wasn't barking. Not a peep escaped his lips as she dragged his cream sleeves from his shoulders, pulling them from where they were securely tucked under his belt.

Even though the water rolled off the fur of his fire rat, it was still wet, so she hung his clothes on a rack and moved it near the fire so they may dry faster. She turned back to Inuyasha whose gaze had yet to move from the room's only light source. The frown still marred his face, so Kagome stepped up to him quietly, treading into his line of sight. His gaze was intense, and she reached out her delicate fingers to soften his mood. "Join me next to the fire," she persuaded, "it'll feel good on your skin."

He let himself be led, following the dark haired beauty that had somehow fallen into his life, and plopped down onto the futon she had been sitting on.

Kagome didn't poke or prod him. She let the ambience of the sizzling fire and the drizzle of the rain comfort him. Nature always had a way of soothing your soul, and she was sure it would help the slightly wild man beside her.

Speaking of, when was it going to stop raining?

"How's your back?" His voice was low and grumpy and it startled her slightly. She turned to him but he was still looking at the fire.

She scrunched her nose and wiggled her shoulders, feeling the sting of her skin rub on her shirt, she caught him peek at her and she smiled shyly, "it's a little sore."

Eyes glowing like honey from the fire light, he turned towards her, "let me see."

"I'm fine," she laughed lightly, batting her hand as he started reaching for her, "really."

He was unconvinced. There was no way she had been grimacing for no reason, so he put his hand to her shoulder and pushed, effectively turning her body at the waist and exposing her back.

"Heeey," she whined, displeased of his rough treatment and her suddenly disturbed equilibrium. She quickly slapped her hand to the floor, stopping herself from toppling over into the fire. The warmth from his hand left her shoulder and slid down across her back, the movement too quick for her to escape. Wide eyed, she eeped when she felt the back of her shirt suddenly yanked from her body, both cold and warm air rushing at her skin. She couldn't help the rapid drag of air she hissed between her teeth.

Inuyasha couldn't either, wincing at the sight of her angry raw skin before him. "Damn it, Kagome," he got up quickly, "why didn't you tell me sooner?" He started pacing around the hut. "Where's the gauze, the ointments?" Using his nose, he stomped to a small wooden basin of water and placed it next to her, the water sloshed over the edges in his haste. With a guilty look, Kagome pointed to the rest of the supplies, hoping he'd settle down quick enough before his ruckus woke Kaede. That, and she couldn't handle the sight of him worrying for her with half his clothes off, his wet skin _shone_ in the fire light, his thick mane of moonlight hair swirling behind him in thick tangled locks.

Settling behind her, he lifted the shirt again and began cleaning. She jumped at the feel of the rough towelette pressed against her wound, and he pulled his hand away quickly, concerned that he'd hurt her too much.

"It's okay," she said with an encouraging tone, "it's going to sting anyway."

He paused a moment, hand still in the air as he eyed the back of her head. As he lowered his hand to her back, he realized he'd been the one that caused this, dragging her across the floor like she'd been some kind of rag doll. He could have barreled against those samurai and carried her away safely... but here they were. Clenching his jaw and purely angry at himself, he pressed the rag back in the water, wrung it, and gently applied it to her skin. She continued to jump with each application, each one less violent than the last. After he got as much of the dirt off her as he could, he placed the soiled cloth in the basin. "Sorry, Kagome."

Her tense arms relaxed, and she let out a relieved breath. "It's okay," she said softly, blinking slowly at the fire light. She heard him unwind some gauze and cloths from this time, preparing them for her back. "Make sure to put some ointment first."

Inuyasha grunted, slightly scandaled that she thought he'd forget. The cream was already on his hands, so he rubbed on some more before reaching out to apply it, carefully avoiding contact with his claws.

"How's Sango?"

Pausing momentarily, he furrowed his brow as he thought back on the slayer's actions, "not good," he admitted, and continued to drag his fingers down her slender back. He tried not to peek at her dips and curves but failed miserably, his eyes lingered on their own before he forced them back with much effort. He worked his hands around the dark band that wrapped around her, something he remembered her squealing about loving on her skirts... _lace_.

Mouth going dry, he let the shirt fall with a shaky hand and washed them clean. Then worked on spreading the bandages on his crossed legs before putting them on her. "She still has that um-bra-lah you gave her."

She giggled, lifting a hand to her mouth and covering it at a slight angle, it warmed his heart and relaxed him enough to continue working on her.

"I'm glad," she said, a smile gracing her lips as she remembered her friend sharing it with with Miroku, she had worn the _cutest_ expression. She heard Inuyasha rip some old medical tape behind her, and a yawn escaping her as he finished up. Closing her eyes, she leaning her head on a pushed up shoulder.

Inuyasha kept peeking at her as he worked, making sure that she was okay. He applied the last tape and made sure everything was sturdy before whispering her name. "Kagome?"

She didn't respond. So he pushed the basin away and tossed the paper wrappers into the fire. It blazed brighter and grew higher, the heat warming his exposed skin. He reached out a hand and put it on her arm gently, rubbing his thumb to wake her.

Kagome hummed, her neck was achey but the fire felt _nice_. Her mind slowly acknowledged Inuyasha's hand and she opened her eyes lazily, watching in an almost dream-like state as he roused her from sleep. He said her name again, lifting his hand from her arm and reached around. Palm exposed, she frowned as she noticed the skin marred red, like if it had been burned. It took her a moment, but then she remembered the claws that had pricked the skin of her ankle, how it had spasmed when she'd purified the creatures to ash.

He was reaching for her face, but her gasp stopped him. Afraid that he'd done something wrong, Inuyasha made to pull away from her, but she quickly pawed his hand and turned to face him, a horrified expression marring her lovely features. "Inuyasha!"

"Sorry!" He said, "I was just wak-"

"No," she shook her head, then turned his hand up and ran her hand down urgently, coaxing his fingers to open. He took in the burn in his hand before she turned her worried eyes towards him. "Did I do this?"

He didn't answer, too shocked by her reaction. "It's o-"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she looked back down and touched his hand tenderly, "It's like you stuck your hand over an open flame." Her voice wavered, and Inuyasha scrambled to stop her from crying.

"It didn't even hurt!" He said a little too loud, his panic making him raise his voice foolishly.

"I know, but -"

"Kagome," he said seriously, twisting his hand and grabbed hers instead. He pulled her none too gently, and she gasped as her body was forced to turn fully towards him, almost falling against his naked chest.

She blinked, trying to push the blush from her face as she drank in the sinful view of his tanned skin. Inuyasha was nothing short of a God. He had grown from the tall spindly teenager, to a thick shoulder broadened man, and how could she forget about the tiny little swirls of silver that curled about his body? She swallowed thickly, eyeing the dips between the muscles at the peak of his shoulders before pushing her treacherous thoughts away.

His voice pulled her back to attention. "I'd do it again," he swore, and she blinked back up at him, eyes wide and completely speechless. The firelight danced across him, highlighting his eyes, accenting his hair, and warming his skin. Maybe she was still asleep, there was _no way_ this was happening to her right now. His hand tightened around hers and she was brought out of here revere yet again.

Inuyasha didn't know what her plans were, or what she wanted for her future, but there was one thing he knew for sure, that he'd die giving it all to her. Just one word and he'd leap mountains for her, wrestle creatures from hell, and help any fool her heart warmed for. "If you'll have me," he ventured, pulling her hand to his chest, and her body wandered closer.

Hair falling over a shoulder, Kagome watched as his eyes followed her tangled locks. Was he... was he really saying what she _thought _he was saying? "I'll hunt when you're hungry," he promised, voice gaining a deep quality that melted her bones, "I'll aid you when you're unwell." The fire continued popping and sizzling next to them, but the sound seemed so very far away. "I'll shelter you from the cold," he continued, not even noticing that it had finished raining outside.

Her eyes danced with firelight, ink black hair framing fair skin, and Inuyasha found he couldn't help himself anymore. Three years had been _long _enough.

Whispering his name, like a spell, each syllable drew him closer. "If you'll have me," he repeated, his mind echoing a similar tune,_ if you'll be mine_... "Ill protect you with my life, Kagome."

How had she gotten so lucky, Kagome wondered, drunk from his words and his promises that oddly sounded like a wedding vow from her dreams. He pulled her one last time, maneuvering her hand to his chest, his heart thundering as fast and as loud as hers, and she fought hard not to cry. He pressed his forehead against hers, and whispered, "be _mine_, Kagome."

And the word slipped out of her, like if she had been waiting all her life to say it, "yes." She'd say it over and over again if she needed to. Raising her small fingers to help seal the vow, she found the curve of his jaw, and led him to her lips, the contact burning them hotter than fire ever could.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

**Heads up!** I've noticed some people don't like "surprise" pairings. So i'd like to share that _none_ of the romantic relationships in this story are set in stone. Not MirSan and not even InuKag. I'm not saying that I'll definitely break them up, but I'm also not saying that they're staying together either. You'll just have to find out. If you can't stand the thought of this happening – even if it's a _strong_ possibility (or not) - I would suggest you rethink reading Crusade Against the Moon.

If you've got a strong heart and still want to go through this adventure, thank you! I appreciate you reading this far and hope you're enjoying it and are entertained as much as me while I write it! Sometimes this story just writes itself and even surprises _me. (I can't believe this is already the 7__th__ chapter!) _It still has so much to go!

Look me up on **tumblr **as _**Ashcanvas**_ ! The chapters are always available there first :D

Thank you for all the reviews, both anonymous and logged on 3 Tell me what you think! Which were your favorite parts?

_**~ Rubella**_


End file.
